You Have The Right To Remain Silent
by Ayla-Capulet
Summary: When Renesmee begins her new internship in Forks, her new boss Sheriff Jacob Black doesn't seem happy with her. In fact she can't seem to do anything right. Renesmee is determined to prove him wrong. / Jacob, who just married, is desperately trying to ignore the attraction he feels towards Renesmee and pushes her away. But how long can he deny his desire for her?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It was one week before his honeymoon that Jacob Black, Sheriff of Forks, received an e-mail from his old mentor. He sat in his dark office finishing some administration, the light that radiated from the computer screen was the only source of lighting. He opened the e-mail and curiously scrolled through it, it had been years since he had any contact with anyone from the Police Academy in Seattle.

 _Dear Jacob,_

 _I know it's been years since we spoke to each other but I never forgot about you. I can remember you walking through that door on your very first day. A determined and bright young recruit who was allergic to injustice._

 _I heard of the murder of your Sheriff, Charlie Swan, and I want to offer my condolences. I was informed that you took his place as Sheriff of Forks. I am certain you will do a great job._

 _The reason why I e-mailed you is that I just finished training this recruit. She reminds me of you. She is a bright and determined student as well which is going to make the world a better place. Her name is Renesmee Green and she is on top of her criminology class. To finish her education she is looking for a paid internship and when I heard of the murder of Chief Swan I figured that you could use some extra hands around there. The internship is just a formality, she is already a great officer._

 _She is willing to move to Forks for the required period of time. I am sure you and her will get along great, so let me know what you think._

 _With kind regards,_

 _Max_

Sheriff Black had no idea that his answer would shake the very foundations of his existence. He had no idea that when he agreed to this, his whole life would be turned upside down. No Sheriff Black, who was a kindhearted man, gladly accepted the help that was offered. He was looking forward to giving this girl an opportunity to finish her education and get some field experience. It was true that after Charlie's passing they were a little short on staff, so adding a new member to their team would be great for the Fork's Police Force.

 _Max,_

 _I would love to have her. Send me the needed paperwork and I'll make sure everything is in order._

 _I'm looking forward to meeting her!_

 _Greetings,_

 _Jacob Black._

As he pressed sent Chief Black was quite pleased. He was looking forward to having his own protégée. But by sending that e-mail Jacob Black had just sealed his own destiny. As Jacob finished up and turned off the computer, a girl in Seattle turned on hers and received an e-mail that her request had been approved. The two stranger didn't knew that soon their fates would be intertwined, that their lives would never be the same again.

It was three weeks later that they finally met. Jacob just got back from his honeymoon with his wife, Jane, and it was his first day being back. He forgot that inside his office a brown haired girl was waiting, eagerly to meet him. Instead he took the time to catch up with his colleagues, telling them how their honeymoon had been. Jacob was in a cheerful mood, he has everything his heart desired.

The girl inside the office was not cheerful anymore but instead was getting a little bit irritated. She hated it if people were late to appointments. She smoothed out her blouse before glancing over to the clock one more time. She wasn't nervous, she knew she was good at her work. She was determined to prove that to her new chief, but he wouldn't be here in five minutes she would loose her cool and lecture him.

It didn't come to that. She heard the door open behind her and stood up to finally meet her new employer. The first thing she noticed was that he was tall. He was a big well-built guy with a tan skin and deep brown eyes. The second thing she noticed was that he didn't care for the clothing regulations, because his blouse was unbuttoned and was hanging loosely around his chest. His haircut was a out of bed look and she wondered if he even combed it at all. Not that was something wrong with his appearance, he was good looking and he probably knew that.

'Hi, I'm sorry I'm late. I brought you coffee as peace offering' he started but his words died on his lips when they made eye-contact. His eyes, which were a deep brown, took her in curiously. But Renesmee noticed that there was some kind of anger in them. On second thought maybe it was panic what she saw.

'Thanks, I'm Renesmee.' She said while she took the coffee and offered her hand as replacement. Her new boss was staring at her with a look that worried her. She guessed that the reason for that was that she was a petit girl. She often got that reaction from people in the force. She just needed one chance to prove them wrong. So she shrugged of this uncomfortable feeling and pulled back her hand. She walked over to the chair and sat down, he followed and took a seat as well.

He was surprisingly silent, which resulted in Renesmee starting the conversation.

'Thanks for having me, Max informed me that I will be partnered up with you. Can you give me some information about the cases you are currently working on?' She asked as she took out her notebook and a pen. The coffee, which was disgusting, was put aside as she tried to focus on her work.

'Yes, that is indeed what we agreed. But today you will be partnered up with Seth, since I got some catching up to do. I just came back from my honeymoon.' His voice turned a little darker, the same for his eyes. Renesmee wondered what she did to make him dislike her so soon. She barely spent five minutes with him! Her eyes wandered to the ring on his finger, which was still shiny and probably brand new.

'Right, okay sure. Can you point out which one is Seth?' She asked him. When she turned around to face him and their eyes locked she shivered. This morning she had been excited to start her internship here, but now she wasn't so certain anymore. But she wasn't going to let him intimidate him, she wasn't that kind of girl. No she would prove him that she worked really hard to be here. She deserved that.

'Congratulations by the way. I wish you all the best.' She said. Even though it was meant well, her boss didn't seem to appreciate her kind words. No in fact, they just seemed to anger him even more. Renesmee quickly grabbed her things and left the office confused.

Her eyes glanced over the name tags in search of Seth. She chewed her pen while doing so. She was supposed to stay here for six months and she hoped the rest of them would be nice to her. When she found the officer who was called Seth she walked over to introduce herself. Fortunately he was nice to her. She took her seat next to him and started to unpack her things, she couldn't help but glance over to Chief Black's office. He was staring at her as well, so she quickly lowered her eyes and focused on unpacking. When she looked up again she noticed he closed the shades, making her feel even more unwanted. Renesmee sighted and shook her head. Her boss, Jacob Black was a son of a bitch.

* * *

 **You guys let me know what you think in a review!**


	2. Fighting Spirit

The next two days went okay for the both of them. Probably because Jacob was out of office for the most of the time. As Renesmee settled down Jacob tried to figure out a way to deal with this. He had just promised his happy ever after to Jane and they were married for just a week. Jacob was a man of his word and he felt guilty even considering the idea of catching feelings for Renesmee. That just couldn't happen, and it was not going to he promised himself. It was already evening when he arrived at the police station, he was relieved that he wouldn't see her today. He needed some time to mentally prepare for their encounter tomorrow. Today she was partnered up with Noah, a new officer who moved here from Port Angeles. Not the best combination, since Noah loved chitchat and Renesmee didn't. But he felt like he didn't had a choice. Still deep in thought Jacob noticed a little late that the door wasn't locked, the lights were still burning as well.

 **RPOV**

I checked my notes one more time. All the administration that needed to be processed was finished. Seth and Noah had been glad when I offered to do the required paperwork for the past days. Doing the paperwork was boring and took a lot of time, but it was just a part of the job. I was the only one left at the station, everyone had gone home already but that was fine by me. Being part vampire I didn't tire easily, also there was no one waiting for me at home so I could take all the time I needed. Noah had given me his key to the building so I could close up when I was done, they admired my dedication to take on so much work in my first few days. But to be honest it was a piece of cake and I was glad they didn't feel the need to breath down my neck all the time. I hated it when they felt the need to check every single thing I did. I wanted to prove myself as soon as possible so they would give me my much desired freedom. I might be a rookie but I was an excellent officer, if I said so myself.

I heard someone open the back door. I turned around to see who it was and Sheriff Black came walking in. He looked tired, my suspicion was confirmed when I noticed he was holding a RedBull in his hand.

'Did your meeting go okay?' I asked trying to be friendly. He frowned when he looked at me and gave me a stern nod. 'Yeah, what are you still doing here?'

'I'm just finishing up.' I shrugged. He glanced over to the paperwork on my desk but didn't mention it. He wasn't happy to see me, just like I expected. When my professor told me he had contacts in the Police Department in Forks, he promised me that I would get along with their Sheriff. But that had been a misconception, I couldn't get along with Jacob at all. But I had to deal with it, at least until I got what I came for. I would put up my biggest smile, nod and agree to whatever I needed to. Just a few more months and this would be over.

'Go home, it's late.' He sneered .I logged of my computer and sorted the files before I put them in my drawer and locked it. 'Actually, there is something I want to talk to you about.' I said. With a tired look on his face he nodded to his office. 'Sure, follow me.' As I followed him into his dark office I thought about the best way to bring this up, I didn't want to agitate him more. Jacob sat down at his desk and turned on his computer, he drank the last of his RedBull before he turned around to face me. 'What is it?' His tone was a little sour. He probably thought that I was going to complain about my daily activities here.

'I understand that I need to start from the bottom. Patrolling, writing parking tickets and all that. And Seth and Noah are great, but they are not qualified to mentor me. The only one who is qualified enough is you Sheriff Black.' I explained. When Jacob accepted my offer to join this team I was convinced that I would be working with him, not the regular officers.

'I understand.' He answered monotone. 'I'll take another look at the schedule.' He then turned around and started to read his e-mails. I kept my face neutral, but from the inside I was boiling with rage. He didn't take me seriously at all. If he was going to be such a dick, why did he agreed to mentor me?

'Okay, thanks.' I said in the same monotone and walked out of his office. I felt the urge to slam the door, but I didn't. I grabbed my things and headed home. Hoping tomorrow would be better. My apartment was on a walking distance from the station, so I didn't need a car for the time I would spend here. Everything was close by and I didn't mind walking. The walk home took me around 12 minutes, I listened to the newest album of Ed Sheeran. The happy beats made me relax a little and I was almost able to let go of my frustration. Almost.

I didn't sleep well that night, the frustration about my new boss was keeping me up. I caught a few hours, but I woke up around 5. Certain I wouldn't fall asleep anymore I decided I would get out and head to the gym. The Police Station had his own gym, it was small but it would do. So I grabbed a fresh set of clothes, shower gel and a towel and headed out. As a warm up I jogged to the station.

I was, of course, the first one to arrive. I put on the lights and walked to the basement where their improvised gym was positioned. It had been a while since I practiced my fighting skills, the last time was with Uncle Jasper. As a Cullen, we changed our names once in a while - Currently we used the last name Green to avoid any suspicion but my birthname would always be Cullen, I needed to be on guard. My family trained me in different types of martial arts and I sure wasn't a stranger to combat. With vampires, humans, hybrids an god knows whatever more I needed to be able to look out for myself. So I practiced my punches and kicks on the sandbags that were hanging from the ceiling. It was a good way to get rid of my frustration as well.

After an hour of training I decided I could use a water break. My throat was getting dry and my knuckles started to hurt a little. When I took of the protective tape I realized why. There was blood on my hands caused by abrasions.

'Dammit.' I muttered. I let my anger get the best of me. I should've been more careful. Abrasions on your knuckles were the most annoying thing ever. Every time you stretched your hand they were torn open. .

'Maybe you shouldn't hit those bags so aggressively, they did nothing wrong.' A voice said behind me. Startled I looked over my shoulder, it couldn't be. But there he was standing in the corner, his arms folded, a frown on his face. My heart started to race, I never heard him come down. That wasn't like me, usually humans couldn't surprise me. But he sneaked his way down without me noticing. How long had he been staring at me? The frustration that I thought I'd lost was back instantly. I didn't answer, instead I grabbed my water bottle and took a few sips.

'Your techniques could use some work.' He said like he was mister know-it-all. I knew for a fact that that was bullshit, because I learned from the best: Uncle Jasper was a veteran who fought in many wars, he learned the hard way since he needed to fight for his life. Uncle Emmett was feared for his techniques on the battlefield, his name alone was scaring vampires off. Sheriff Black had nothing on them.

'Oh Really?' I said in a rebellious mood. 'Why don't you show me then?' My eyes flickered to the mat which was used for practice. I knew he wouldn't bite, but it felt good to challenge him. I wasn't going to let him lecture me like that. There was amusement in his brown eyes and for the first time since I met him he grinned.

'Okay, let's do this.' He chuckled. I never expected him to agree, and he thought it was probably just bluff. But he didn't know how wrong he was, I was going to enjoy this. I knew it wasn't fair to use my vampire strength but I sure as hell was planning to. I would have him on his back on no time, and it would feel so much better than kicking the sandbags. He unbuttoned his blouse, kicked of his shoes and walked over to the mat. Excited I followed him and took a stance in front of him, I knew I had a smug look on my face but I couldn't help it.

'You should wear some protection.' Mister know-it-all said as he looked at my outfit.

'I'll be fine, maybe you should wear some.' I muttered as I took a defensive stance.

'As you wish.' He said as he simultaneously hooked his leg behind mine and pushed me backwards. Instead of falling back like he expected I shifted my weight to my other leg and kicked him right in the stomach. He didn't expect the kick and had no time to anticipate. He stumbled backwards and glared at me. I couldn't' help but grin, this was going to be a piece of cake. Jacob wasn't amused and glared at me one more time. I had to hand it to him, he recovered quickly. But then again he was in great shape. By the looks of it he was completely ripped. His pride probably couldn't cope with being defeated by a girl, because he quickly charged at me. He was fast, faster than I calculated and he got hold of my left arms which he twisted onto my back painfully. While he was struggling to grab my right arm as well I jumped backwards, making us both stumble and pushing him against the wall. When he hit the brick wall, he groaned but more importantly released his grip for a second, which was enough for me to pull free my arm. I created some distance between us and noticed there was a flicker of irritation on his face. We were both determent to get the other on the mat, no matter the cost. We both were fighting a little dirty, but that was what made it interesting. I waited for him to make a move, but he was thinking the same which resulted in a minute of just glaring at each other. Fine if he wasn't going to make a move, I would.

I tried to hit him in his stomach, but he blocked my attack by grabbing my wrist in mid-air. He was good, but not good enough because I expected that. I kneed him in the stomach, but it didn't had such an effect as I hoped. My knee got blocked by his abs and with his other hand he grabbed my leg and swung me up into the air. He threw me down on the mat and I got the wind kicked out of me. Black stars danced in front of my eyes as I tried to catch my breath. Jacob took advantage of my lack of air by pinning my wrists to the floor with his hands and pressing me down with his body weight. It was impossible for me to move, since he was sitting on top of me. He was so close that his breath tickled in my neck. Furiously I glared at him and I even needed to suppress the need to hiss at him. With a smug look on his face he stared back.

He leaned in a little closer, purposely putting a little more pressure on my chest. He was taunting me and I hated him for it.

'I told you, your techniques need some work.'

* * *

 **You guys I really need some feedback. Do you like the plot? Please let me know.**


	3. Acceptable Lies

**I would love me some reviewers. Just let me know what you think/ what you love/ or what you hate.**

* * *

 **RPOV**

What was his problem? What did I even do wrong? Those thoughts kept haunting me while I took a quick shower and changed. I know it had been stupid to challenge him, but I really thought that I had a winning chance. In uniform I walked upstairs, got my Glock, handcuffs and radio and sat down at my desk. Sheriff Black was already in his office ignoring me completely, that was a good thing because I couldn't handle his gloating right now. I was going through some files when we got a call from the dispatcher.

Domestic violence. One of the things that cut right through your heart. I jumped up as Jacob scribbled down the address.

'What are you doing?' He frowned as he noticed me waiting for him.

I stated the obvious. 'I'm going with you.' His brown eyes drilled into mine and for a second I was sure he was going to object. I knew he didn't wanted me here, but it was protocol that two police officers needed to secure the scene. I knew that and he knew that as well. So without saying another word he walked to the garage and I followed him before he could change his mind. We hopped into the car and drove to the address given to us. We didn't speak on the way, and when my eyes flickered over to Jacob I noticed he was clutching to the wheel. If he put any more pressure on the steering wheel there was a chance it would break, but I knew better than to say anything about that. I've learned my lesson by now.

The house was small, but looked lovely. The garden was beautiful, filled with all sorts of flowerbed and it smelled like fresh cut grass. The house was positioned on the end of the road, far away from the other houses. The house looked peaceful, but the screams that were coming from the inside told us it was bad. We stepped out of the car and I reached for my Glock. Jacob who noticed, shook his head a bit annoyed and then ran towards the front door and aggressively knocked on it.

'Police, open up.' He yelled. The screaming stopped. With my super sensitive hearing I could hear their muffled voices from inside. 'You called the Police? You stupid cunt!' A man's voice hissed. 'No Barry, it wasn't me. I swear.' A woman's voice answered with a desperate undertone.

'Open up, right now!' Jacob shouted again. Footsteps were coming our way and the door opened. It was the man who opened the door. He was around forty, buthis muddy brown hair was already turning grey. He was wearing a filthy top and short and the smell of beer and cigarettes cringed in my nose. Jacob glared at him and the man put on his most welcoming smile.

'Sheriff, what can we do for you?' His tone was friendly and he sounded like a completely different person. Jacob however wasn't impressed, nor was I. We all knew what happened here and that his friendly attitude was just a façade to protect himself.

'Step aside.' Jacob barked and a little intimidated the man did as he was told. He stepped aside giving us the chance to walk inside. My eyes didn't need long to adjust to the darkness surrounding us. The house was clean, everything was polished and there was not a speck of dust anywhere. I didn't need to take a look at the man to know that it wasn't his doing. We proceeded to the kitchen were a petit woman was sitting on a chair with an ice pack pressed to her face.

'Sheriff Black!' She tried to smile. But her lip was busted and her face was al swollen on the left side which turned her smile more into a grimace. Jacob didn't smile back, nor did he greet her. He just turned around to her husband. 'Take a walk Barry.' He barked.

Jacob knew them by name, which somehow didn't came as a surprise for me. It was a little town and most people know each other by name. But I wondered if something like this happened before, maybe that would be the reason he knew them by name. When I took another look at the woman I sincerely hoped that wasn't the case, but I somehow doubted it.

'Why?' Barry tried to act surprised. But Jacob wasn't having any of his shit. 'Go take a smoke outside, or I will cuff you and throw you in the trunk of my car.' He hissed. Barry didn't need any more persuasion and did as he was told. He grabbed his pack of smokes and quickly hurried outside.

'Lydia.' Jacob pulled out a chair and took a seat next to her. 'What happened?' I took out my notebook to document her testimony. But like many other victims of domestic violence she didn't talk. Instead she took her husbands side. It was not uncommon in these cases, usually the woman blamed herself thinking it was her own fault that got her into this situation. Sometimes the woman was ashamed, trying to keep up the happy family lie for the outside world. Sometimes there was a lifetime of suffering, sometimes we could stop it in time. I hoped for the second.

'I slipped, fell of the stairs. I'm just very clumsy.' She stated. I shut my notepad, knowing it had no use. Jacob didn't gave up that easily, but he was very kind with her. Knowing she was fragile and hurt. 'Do you want to press charges this time? It can't go on like this Lydia.' He whispered as he took her hand in his. For a second there was hesitation, but she shook it of really quick.

'Charges for what Sheriff Black? Nothing happened, I just slipped.'

My attention shifted when I heard the creaking of the stairs. Barry was outside which meant there was someone else in the house. Perhaps a kid? Jacob didn't seem to notice and I quietly sneaked upstairs. A pair of blue eyes stared at me from the darkness.

'Hi.' I whispered as I offered my hand to the kid. He was around five or six, sitting in his superman pajamas with his teddy bear pressed to his chest. I had to try very hard to not let the emotions get the best of me when I saw him like that. When I offered him my hand he slowly stood up and stepped backwards. There was distrust in his eyes and I couldn't blame him.

'It's okay.' I shushed him.

'Are you a Police Officer?' He whispered. I nodded slowly as I kneeled down to level with him. He then spurted towards me and flew into my arms. I didn't expected him to and I almost lost my balance.

'Are you here to save my Mommy? You have to save my Mommy.' He whispered as tears rolled over his cheek. My heart broke holding him in my arms like that. 'It was a very brave thing you did, calling the Police Station.' I whispered and he grabbed my hand, squeezing it to make sure I wouldn't let go. It was an assumption, but since the wife didn't call and the neighbors were to far to hear the screaming it had to be him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. 'Miss Doyle says the Police is our best friend. She told us we should call them when we are in trouble.' I had no idea who miss Doyle was, maybe it was his teacher or maybe a family friend, but she was absolutely right.

'What's you name sweetheart?' I asked him trying to take his mind of things.

'Anthony.' He told me.

'Okay, Anthony we are going to see your mom. Is that okay with you?' I said as I slowly stood up. He never let go of my hand, making sure I would go with him if he went downstairs.

'Is she in much pain?' He muttered as reluctantly followed me. I didn't answer the question, I just couldn't tell him. It was terrible that his dick of a father beat the living crap out of his mother. Instead I just gave him a little smile. I lifted Anthony up in my arms and walked downstairs to reunite with Jacob. They were still talking in a hushed tone, making sure Barry wouldn't hear. By the looks of it, Lydia stayed with her story of falling down the stairs.

'Mommy!' Anthony exclaimed and jumped out of my arms. He ran towards his mother and wrapped his arms around her knees. He then slowly started to sob. Both surprised by the interruption Jacob and Lydia looked up to me.

'Anthony did something very brave today. He called the police station because he wanted to protect his mother.' Lydia's eyes grew bigger when she realized it was her son who called the Police. With a pained face she stared back at me, and I knew there was a war going on inside of her. Maybe she didn't had to courage to protect herself. But by the looks of it, she loved her son unconditionally. She needed to press charges, because if she didn't it wouldn't be long before social services would take Anthony from her. I needed her to realize that.

'Now we need you to be very brave Lydia.' I whispered as my eyes drilled in hers. I needed her to understand. I needed her to cling to her last strength and press charges against Barry.

'I can't.' She whispered. Her voice was thick with emotion. She took Anthony on her lap and caressed his cheek, wiping away his tears.

'Lydia,' Jacob said taking over. 'What will happen when Barry finds out that Anthony called the police?' He didn't ask her because he wanted to push her, no he asked because he wanted her to sincerely think about her answer. Lydia eventually came to the same conclusion as we had.

'They are going to take him away aren't they?' She hold onto Anthony like we were going to rip him out of her arms right here, right now. This was the mother instinct that I was looking for, that was the strength she needed right now.

'They might.' I said honestly. 'But if you press charges..' I couldn't finish my sentence because Barry stormed inside. Guess he was fed up with waiting. Jacob jumped up and took a protective stance before Lydia and Anthony.

'You will not press charges you stupid slut!' He screamed. He was showing us his true colors, his eyes ,which were bloodshot, focused on Lydia with an intense hate. His mouth was foaming as he screamed at her. Anthony clung to his mother for protection and hid his face in her sweater.

'Okay, step back.' I said as I pushed him back with one arm. 'I need you to keep your distance.'

'And I need you to shut the fuck up you stupid cunt.' He directed his anger at me now.

'Okay, that's it.' I stated and kicked him in the knee pit. He fell forward, onto his hands and knees and I grabbed his arms and twisted them onto his back. He startled to struggle, but I cuffed him without any problems.

'This is assault, you can't do this. I have a bad knee!' He screamed as he threw a tantrum. Now that it was clear as day that he wouldn't get away with this he was taking up the victim role.

'Assault? You just slipped and fell. That's all what happened.' I whispered in his ear, not hard enough for Lydia and Anthony to heart it, because that wouldn't be professional. But by the look in Jacobs eyes he heard me and I wasn't sure how he felt about that.

'Put him in the car and wait for me there as I take their statement.' He ordered. I realized I'd never seen a guy with such sullen eyes in my entire life. Sure my dad could be sullenly too sometimes, but Jacob was lord and master when it came to it. But I did as he told me and took Barry to the car, I purposely forgot to mention that he should watch his head when he stepped into the car, and locked the door.

Jacob took his time taking up Lydia's statement. Meanwhile I was waiting outside, in the freezing cold. I refused to sit in the car, because I didn't feel the need to interact with Barry. So stubbornly I waited and waited until my hands turned slightly purple and I could barely feel them. It was still early and the sun started to rise from behind the mountaintop. It was a beautiful sight, seeing how the sunlight shone on the green leaves. It kept me busy for the time I needed to wait. Finally Jacob joined us and told Barry he was under arrest. He read him his rights and without saying a word to me stepped into the car. I didn't knew what to expect, but certainly not the silent treatment. In my opinion I handled the situation well, Jacob seemed to disagree because he was angered. He was so mad that his hand were shaking.

When we arrived at the station Noah walked out and took Barry away. He would get the opportunity to contact a lawyer and if he couldn't afford one he would get one who was assigned by the state to do it pro-bono. Jacob handed me the audio recording and paperwork so I could transcript them and file everything. Then he walked into his office without saying another word to me. I rolled my eyes and got to work. It took me less than an hour to type out the whole statement and put all the data in the system. Reluctant I stood up to hand it to my boss. I sighted and knocked on the door to his office.

'Come in.' He said and I did. I put the files on his desk. 'Everything is processed I just need your signature before I can file it.'

'Sure, just a second.' He said and answered the phone first. I turned around, not listening to the conversation at all, and looked at the books that were on the shelf. There were a lot of criminology books which peaked my interest. I doubted if I could borrow them, he probably wouldn't let me. The door opened and a young woman walked into the office. She had long black hairs with bangs, piercing blue eyes and a friendly smile on her face. One look at her clothing told me she was probably a flight attendant.

'You must be Jake's new intern. Renesmee right?' She asked. I nodded and my eyes flickered to the wedding ring on her finger. She was probably Jacob's wife, what was her name again? Seth told me, but I forgot because I didn't think it was interesting for me to know.

'Jane.' She said as she hold out her hand. I shook it politely. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Jake told me you would be joining them. He'd been looking forward to your arrival for weeks. It's great that you moved to Forks to help out. They really appreciate it.' She beamed and I had trouble believing her, if he indeed looked forward to having me here he didn't show it at all. He barely even spoke to me, let alone some words of gratitude. I just gave her a polite smile as I awkwardly waited for Jacob to finish his call.

'So how are you settling in? Do you have made some friends around here?' Jane continued our awkward conversation. She was at least trying her best to make me feel welcome - I told myself. I shouldn't dislike her just because she was Jacob's wife. She couldn't do anything about the fact that her husband was such a dick to me.

'Well not really, it's a complete new environment for me. Work has first priority right now, so I didn't have to chance to go out and meet people yet.' I answered a little reserved. I didn't feel the need to talk about my personal life with this complete stranger, let alone if Jacob was in the room.

'I understand, I travel a lot and I know how hard it is to meet new people.' Jane agreed with me. I glanced over to Jacob one more time, hoping that fucking call would be over. I could tell he was rushed by the answers he was giving, maybe I should just come back later.

'I have an idea, we're hosting a dinner party this weekend, on Saturday. Why don't you join us? Seth will be there too. It will be fun!' It was endearing how she tried her best to make me feel at home in Forks, but I couldn't imagine a worse night. Spending the whole night at Jacob's house? With his wife and friends? I would rather get my left leg amputated.

'That's really sweet of you. But unfortunately I can't.' I lied as I tried to make up an socially acceptable excuse. I just told her that I didn't knew anyone here in Forks so that was quite the challenge.

'Oh no sweetheart, I insist. As a thank you for joining the force.' She smiled at me showing me her perfect white teeth. Before I could say anything Jacob finally hung up the phone and interfered.

'Renesmee is working the night shift Saturday.' Jacob informed the both of us.

* * *

 **So guys, in the next chapter Renesmee and Jacob will have a moment. How will that work out? Stay tuned and find out. Also let me know what you think by pressing that review button! ( I know you can do it, come on ;))**


	4. Bloodstream

**Come on guys, don't forget to review. I need some feedback!**

* * *

 **RPOV**

It wasn't true. The last time I checked the schedule I was free on Saturday and Sunday.

But I went with it.

'Yeah, I do. But maybe next time. It was lovely meeting you.' I smiled at Jane as I quickly grabbed the signed off papers that Jacob handed me. I quickly hurried out of the office and caught a glimpse of them kissing as I shut the door. How could anyone fall for such a chagrin man? Jane seemed sweet and outgoing, and that was nothing like the Jacob I knew. I had to admit he was handsome, really handsome. Maybe that had something to do with it, but guess I would never know.

It was lunchtime and usually I ate at my desk, alone, so I could get some more work done. But there was nothing more for me to do. I could work on my essay that I needed to write for school, but I didn't feel like doing so. Noah came to the rescue when he asked me to go out for lunch together.

'Yeah, sure where do you want to go?' I was glad to be able to escape this place for just a little while. I couldn't deal with anymore awkwardness situations like that today.

'I know just the place, come on.' He grinned as he grabbed his keys and headed for the garage. I grabbed my wallet and followed him. It was a quick drive, just a few minutes, to the cute diner. It was pretty old-school: red leather seats, metal tables and when I looked around I noticed most of the guest were having milkshakes. It just missed a jukebox, disco lights and roller skates and it could be a movie scene.

'I know not the most modern place, but trust me they have the best burgers in town.' Noah grinned as he pulled me into one of their booths. 'Thanks for asking me. It's hard being new and all.' I said. Noah was a attractive young man who loved to talk, he loved chit chat. He could talk hours about nothing at all, it was like he felt uncomfortable when there was just a second of silence. Usually I wasn't fond of people who had the tendency to talk so much. But right not I was glad with his company. I noticed he was staring at me with his baby blue eyes and ashamed I realized that I didn't hear his last question.

'You weren't listening were you?' He chuckled and gave him an apologetic smile.

'I'm so sorry, my mind is elsewhere. Please forgive me, I'm all yours now.' I said. The waitress came to take our orders, she recommended the BLT and I didn't really care so I ordered that together with a soda.

'So what's you first impression of our team?' Noah asked me. I needed to be careful, being new and all, I didn't want to make more enemies so soon.

'Yeah it's fine, the most people or pretty nice. I just need some time to adjust and I'll be fine.' I had done my round, introducing myself to everyone. But the police station was small and didn't have much officers. The ones I worked with most were Seth, him and unfortunately Jacob.

'Most people?' Noah frowned and I knew I slipped up. I couldn't tell him that his boss was a dick now could I? The waitress brought our drinks and I quickly took a sip postponing my answer.

'It's okay. I noticed you and Jacob don't get along well. Must be a bummer he?' Noah said seriously. He stirred in his cappuccino and frowned. 'I honestly don't know what's gotten into to him. He isn't like that at all. He was really excited when we heard you were coming here. But since you arrived he changed, it's like your pushing all his wrong buttons at the same time.'

'Do you think I did or said something wrong?' I asked as I felt how my face flushed. Noah looked up and his baby blue eyes locked with mine. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. 'No, you are doing great. Don't worry he will come around. He will warm up to you when he realizes how awesome you are.'

I couldn't help but smile. 'Thank you, that's really sweet of you.'

Our orders came and Noah started making small talk while we were eating. When we were finished we paid the check and drove back to the station.

'Hey Ren, I was thinking do you want to grab a drink sometime?' Noah asked a bit tense as we walked back to our desks. 'Just as friends, you could use a friend here.' He added.

But before I could respond the door to Jacobs Office flew open and he called out my name. I exchanged looks with Noah before I walked inside his office. I wa ssure of it. This man was Satan impersonated. What did I do now?

'Yeah chief?' I said as I sat down.

'I booked you a training at the shooting range.' He informed me. Astonished I didn't knew what to say at first. 'Why?' I eventually asked.

'I need to know if you can shoot.' He answered like it was the most stupid question in the world. My shooting skills were on point, I graduated head of my class. I gave him a furious look but I didn't rail against it. If he wanted me to proof I could shoot, I would.

So the next day I spend on the shooting range. Listening to instructors about things that I already knew. Like I expected I passed with flying colors and could go home early. When I arrived at work the next day Jacob wasn't there, he had a meeting with the mayor all day long.

So it was Saturday when we met again. I was taking a hike through the forest, I wanted to see the place I was born. The mansion in which my family lived was quite the hike. It was almost three hours by foot. But since I was working the night shift, which was from 8 till 6 I had plenty of time. I left early, around 9 with enough lunch and water packed. It was raining, but I didn't really care. I liked the peaceful surroundings and I while I was walking I got the chance to let go of the frustration and relax a little. After 2 hours of hiking I took a little break, I sat down on a fallen tree trunk and ate my lunch. I was enjoying the sounds of the forest when I noticed something weird. There was a paw print that was strangely large. Interested I started to follow the footprints, I wasn't scared of animals, no matter how large they were. If I would be quiet and careful I could get a sneak peak of whatever it was, without it even knowing I was there. I tracked the trail carefully, making sure I didn't make too much sound. I didn't want to scare it off. The trail led me backwards, away from the mansion but I didn't care. I wanted to know what kind of animal left such prints and I was determined to find out.

The tracks led me to a meadow, where they disappeared into the water. Annoyed I squatted down trying to find more clues, but there was not much to work with. Such a big beast couldn't just disappear like that, could it? My ear caught the sound of snapping branches and intrigued I followed the sound. I shouldn't have.

It happened when I was walking downhill, because of the rain and all the fallen leaves it was slippery. My right foot lost grip on the leaves and I fell backwards. The hill was steep and I rolled down the last meters.

'Fuck.' I mumbled as I dusted of my jeans.

'What do you think you are doing?' A voice from behind said. Startled I jumped up and turned around. There he was again, standing with his folded arms looking at me with a facve like thunder. .

'What the fuck?' I whispered. I couldn't believe that everywhere I went he was there. Was he following me? Stalking me or something like that?

'Excuse me?' He frowned.

'I SAID: WHAT THE FUCK?' I screamed at him furiously. 'Are you following me?'

He stared at me amused before letting out a bouldering laugh. 'That's a good one.'

But I was serious, it couldn't be a coincidence that we met here, in the woods. But now that I looked around I noticed that the tracks lead me closer to civilization that I thought. There was a road close by and some houses. I knew that when I was excited about something I could get a little distracted at times, but did I walk this far? Darn it. My eyes went back to my boss and the anger that burned inside of my just needed to get out.

'But seriously, what the fuck are you doing here?' I asked him.

'I could ask you the same thing.' He walked over to my water-bottle which rolled away during my fall and picked it up. He then walked towards me and handed it to me. 'I live here.' He said.

My face flushed coloring my face red. 'Oh.' He gave me a strange look before he stepped backwards, 'So what are you doing here?'

'I was hiking.' I whispered as I lowered my eyes to the ground.

'Did you lose your mind?' He sneered and grabbed my wrist. 'Look at me.' Slowly my eyes found his and I mentally prepared for another lecture. 'These woods are dangerous, there are wolves and bears roaming freely. You need to promise me that you will never do such a stupid thing again.' He squeezed my arm when I didn't answer. 'Yeah, okay fine. I promise.' I sneered back.

'Come on, I'll give you a ride home.' He sighted and started to walk to the nearest house, his house. It was only now that I noticed the police car parked in the driveway. I couldn't believe my own stupidity, how could I not have noticed that? I had some trouble with keeping up with Jacob, who was practically sprinting to his car. He already started it when I reached it. I quickly dropped my backpack in the backseat and sat down in the passenger's seat.

'So you need to give me some directions.' He said as we drove towards the main road. Still ashamed I told him the address while still looking out of the window. By foot it had been quite the walk, but by car it wasn't too long.

'Barry's trial is next week.' He suddenly said out of the blue breaking the comfortable silence. Surprised that he was even talking to me I looked up. His eyes found mine and for the first time there was no anger or irritation in them.

'You did a very good job. I couldn't have done it without you.' I couldn't believe this man. First he was ignoring me, taunting me, sneering at me and now he was diving me home and giving me compliments? I thought about Noah's words, that it wasn't like him being so cruel. Maybe he just had a couple of bad days? Maybe this was his way of saying sorry. Begin again. But then again I shouldn't have hope, because it probably was a one time thing.

'Thank you.' I whispered. He nodded and turned the radio up, ending our conversation. We arrived at my apartment a minute later. I took my backpack, thanked him again and stepped out of the car.

 **JPOV**

I stared into the darkness of the night, my life was a big mess right now. My wife was sleeping upstairs and I was sitting here in the dark thinking about an other girl. She was driving me crazy, really crazy. I had to admit she was a good cop, bold but also very smug. I glanced over to the clock, it was half past three. I should get to bed, but I knew that when I laid my head to rest I would be staring at the ceiling all night. Jane had to get out early, she would be working on the flight departing to china tomorrow and would be back on Tuesday. Then she would be free the next couple of days and we could spent some much needed time together. I had been chagrin and short tempered these few days. She didn't deserve that, we just got married. This was supposed the best time of our lives.

I was a man of my word and when I promised my happy ever after to someone I meant that. I just couldn't ditch everything we built up because my werewolf side imprinted on another girl. Seth warned me for the consequences of my actions, knowing it would stir up trouble when I met my imprint. But after Bella left Forks unexpectedly I had trouble letting girls in, Jane was the first one whom I felt had a connection with. After years of hesitation I doubted that I was going to imprint at all, I realized that what I had going on with Jane made me happy. It was good and satisfying so I decided that I would marry her. She made me happy. Now we were married and expecting a little one. Jane told me right after our wedding, she was carrying my child. It wasn't planned, I didn't want children so soon, I wanted to wait a few more years. But it just happened and since we just got married, she moved in with me we decided we would keep it. So I needed to do this for my child, in six months Renesmee would be gone. She wouldn't stay here, not after how I treated her. She would be stupid if she did. I needed to man up and keep this family together, I wasn't go to be a shit father.

But she kept lingering in the back of my mind. I couldn't deny I had feelings for her, because I did. The feelings I felt for her consumed me, they were stronger than I ever felt before. I had no idea how to handle them, I wasn't doing a great job and I knew it wasn't fair that I was treating her like this, but I didn't see any other outcome. I couldn't give in to my feelings for her, it just wasn't an option.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. I sat down on the couch and opened it, but before I could take a sip my phone rang. A bit irritated I sighted, sometimes it was like they couldn't do anything by themselves, but I bit my tongue and answered.

'Noah, It better be important.' I warned him. He knew better than to call me in the middle of the night, the only exception was if there was a terrorist attack, murder or if someone of our staff was hurt.

'Yeah Chief, I'm so sorry for calling at this time. But something happened and I wanted to inform you..' He started and I could hear he was a little stressed.

'What is it Noah, just cut to the chase already.' I cut him off, I knew if I didn't he would be babbling another five minutes or so about how sorry he was.

'Yeah, right. So we answered this call and there were a couple of Junkies hanging out in the woods and making trouble. The kind, that sells everything they have for another hit. When we arrived, they were high out of their minds, like really batshit crazy out of their minds. Anyway we tried to reason with them, but they started to get a little aggressive and..'

'Just tell me why you are calling Noah.' I interrupted him again as I rolled my eyes. A couple of homeless junkies that were camping in the woods was nothing new. We dealt with that weekly, so it wasn't important news at all.

'Right yeah, Sorry Chief. Like I said one of them got really aggressive and tried to attack me. She tried to protect me, but he stabbed her and now..'

'Who got stabbed?' I said still not really following.

'Renesmee. I owe my life to her, she saved me.' My brain had some trouble with processing these information. It wasn't Renesmee's shift, why would she be there?

'What was she doing there? You were supposed to patrol with Jerry.' I yelled in the phone. I crushed the beer can in my hand as anger swept over me. But not just anger, I was worried as well.

'She told me you put her on the schedule and Jerry's wife could go in labor anything now, so she told him she would take over his shift.' Noah's nervous voice tried to explain on the other side of the line.

'Well is she okay?' I yelled in anticipation. I imagined her lying there, blood welling up from the stab wounds on her body. The crimson red which slowly turned darker as it dried up. Her eyes lifeless.. Before I realized it I was sitting in my car and turned on the engine. When the car started the phone switched to Bluetooth automatically.

'She got stabbed with a dirty needle..' Noah told me and I hit the brakes. A needle? No knife, she got punctured by a needle? Annoyed I stared at the screen, well that was an anticlimax. 'They injected something into her bloodstream. I wanted to take her to the hospital, but she reassured me she would be fine. Because I had those junkies under arrest I couldn't go with her, but I wanted to inform you. I need her address so I can check on her later.'

'Don't bother. I'm on my way.' I growled in the speaker as I hung up the phone and smashed in the gas. I drove insanely hard and raced through the streets until I arrived at her apartment. It was a good thing that I drove her home, otherwise I wouldn't have known where she lived.

This was my fault, she shouldn't be on surveillance at all. I said that when Jane visited us, but I never meant it. She wasn't purposed to work 6 days a week, but I never told her that. This was all my fault.

I parked the car and rushed to her door. There was light burning but I needed to make sure she was okay. I needed to make sure she wouldn't die of an overdose or something like that. She couldn't die, I wouldn't forgive myself if she did. I knocked on the door, but when there was no reaction I rang the doorbell and knocked harder. Still no reaction.

'Renesmee I know you are there. Open the door or I'll kick it in' I yelled as I kept knocking. Slowly the door opened. Relieved my eyes found hers and with an annoyed look she looked at me.

'Can you please just save your lecture until Monday?' She said cold. Without asking permission I stepped inside and took of my coat. I closed the door behind us and with big eyes she stared at me.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' She asked me.

'Noah called me, he told me what happened. I needed to make sure you were okay.' I answered as I took her in. She was wearing shorts, fluffy socks and a big T-shirt as pajama's. Her hair was tied up in a bun and now that her make up was washed of she looked much younger. She looked adorable.

'I'm fine. Now go away.' She hissed at me annoyed. There was a spark of hate in those big brown deer eyes of hers. Her nose cringed when she looked at me disapprovingly, but the intensity of her hate and irritation wasn't like before. She seemed a little bit off, her body was trembling but she tried to hide that fact by clutching her hands and pressing herself to the wall.

'Get out.' She said again as she pointed at the door. But I wasn't planning on leaving, not before I made sure she was okay.

'Did you go to the hospital?' I asked her as I softly pushed her towards her living room.

'I'll go tomorrow. I need to test for HIV and other transmittable diseases.' Her voice was bitter and I could tell she was upset. I swear to god, if she got HIV because some stupid junkie stabbed her with a needle I would end him. I would break his neck with my bare hands.

'Is there drugs in your system?' I asked as she took a seat on the coach. She'd accepted the fact that I was staying, but she took as much distance as possible from me. I respected her wishes and took a seat on the other end of the couch.

'Are you asking this so you can plan your mandatory drug test?' Her tone was bitter. She folded her arms and glared at me. The lighting in the living room was much brighter than the dim light in the corridor, and now I was able to see her face. She looked tired, but her pupils were dilating and her eyes slowly fluttered from one thing to another It was like she wasn't able to focus her eyes.

'Can you just answer me?' I asked her in a worried tone. 'Please?' I added.

'Yeah, there is.' She said as she lowered her eyes. 'He was going straight for Noah's neck. I needed to stop him, so I tackled him but he jabbed the needle straight into my leg. Some of his shit reached my bloodstream. The paramedics said there was nothing they could do. Since it was just a small amount I'm not going to die from it. But I am going to get high'

'Tell me when it kicks in.' I just said and stood up. Her eyes fluttered over me, I gave her an reassuring smile and walked to the kitchen where I made her some tea with a lot of sugar. She needed sugar right now, it would take the edge off. Or at least I hoped it would. When I walked back she was chewing on her lip absentmindedly. She was fumbling with her hands and I could tell it was starting to kick in.

'How are you feeling?' I asked her softly. Her big eyes locked with mine but soon trailed of to something else. 'I am a shit cop.' She muttered. I put down her cup of tea and sat down next to her.

'You are a great cop, don't doubt yourself.' I whispered as I laid a hand on her shoulder. She glared at me and chuckled but she didn't shook of my hand. It was the first time that I touched her and I felt a electric spark go straight through my body. My heartbeat increased and startled I pulled back my hand. She took it the wrong way and with a sad look in her eyes, she shifted her weight and put a little distance between us. I didn't mean it like that, but I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't.

'I know you don't want to be here and that I probably ruined your dinner party. But I don't need you here, in fact I don't even want you here.' She said as she took a pillow and cuddled it.

'I'll stay here until I am sure you are fine.' I whispered and handed her the tea I made her. Hesitantly she accepted it and brought it to her lips. Carefully she took a sip and grimaced. 'Oh god, I hate tea with sugar.'

'Trust me, you'll thank me tomorrow.' I said knowingly and she took another sip.

'Is Noah okay?' She asked after a little silence. I nodded and took the cup from her, since her hands were shaking so much. 'He was just a little shaken, but he'll be fine.'

'Good.' She nodded. It didn't took long before the drugs kicked in. I noticed it on her every move. There was a dreamy look in her eyes and I could barely make contact with her.

'Renesmee, you have to talk to me. How do you feel?' I pressed her. I needed to make sure she was okay and wasn't having a bad trip.

No I grabbed her shoulders and carefully shook her. 'Come on, talk to me.'

Her eyes darted over to me. She looked peaceful, but that soon changed. She rose to her feet with a bewildered look in her eyes.

'I don't want this.' She mumbled and let her hands run through her hair. 'I don't want this.' Panic was slowly spreading across her face. 'I DON'T WANT THIS.' She exclaimed again. I stood up and grabbed her hands.

'Hey, Hey!' I said trying to get her attention. 'It's okay, you're going to be fine. It's going to be fine.' Slowly I pulled her back on the couch and she sat down next to me. Her whole body was shaking and I laid an arm around her shoulders. I felt her stiffen when I did that, but after a minute or so she slowly started to relax. Her eyes grew heavy and she gave in to the chemicals in her bloodstream. She was lethargic and was slowly drifting away.

Her limp body was resting against mine. Her face was resting against my chest and I could feel her unsteady heartbeat and softly caressed her hairs. Poor thing. I didn't move her, afraid to wake her up. She needed to sleep it off. I didn't want to put her in bed, because I wanted to keep an eye on her. Her unsteady heartbeat was worrying me a little, so I just hung back and grabbed my phone from my pocket. Ilistened to Renesmee's steady breathing as I tried to kill time. I've put myself in a dangerous position being here.

I texted Jane. "Emergency on work. Sorry I had to leave early. I will see you Tuesday. I love you".

* * *

 **So guys what to you think? Let me know by pressing that review button!**


	5. The Murder of Charlie Swan

Have you ever had a hangover? The feeling I had when I woke up was much worse. My mouth was dry and my tongue felt like sandpaper. When I tried to move it, it was like it was glued inside my mouth. My eyes had trouble adjusting and there was this throbbing headache that was killing me with every move I made. Also my mind was blurry and it took me a while before I even remembered what happened last night.

Of course the incident with the Junkies. My hand dwelled down to touch the place where they stabbed me. My leg was bruised where they stabbed me, but it didn't look so bad. I groaned when I slowly rose up from my warm and comfortable spot on the couch. My body was protesting with every move and I needed to take it slow and easy.

'Morning, how are you feeling?' I heard from my kitchen and chills went through me. It couldn't be..  
Slowly, really slow I turned my head and noticed Jacob Fucking Black was standing in my kitchen sipping from his, no my, coffee. He gave me a smug look and put the cup down.

'What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen?' I groaned and tried to remember. Remember why he was here and what happened last night. My mind drew a blanc. There was just a big black hole where my memories should have been.

'I came to check on you last night.' He poured some coffee in an other mug, walked over and offered it to me. Annoyed I accepted it and took a sip. As soon as I swallowed it my stomach turned. I rose and dashed to the bathroom, just in time, to empty the contains of my stomach in the toilet. I wiped my mouth and a little shakily rose to my feet again. I walked over to the mirror and splashed some water in my face. I looked like crap. My skin was pale and there were dark circles under my eyes. I heard Jacob knock on the door asking if I was okay. I didn't answer, instead I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I was desperately trying to get rid of the bad taste in my mouth. When I was finally satisfied I walked back to the living room where he was waiting for me. He stood in the corner, his arms folded and a frown in his face. The stern look in his face was annoying me much more that it should.

'I made an appointment in Forks Memorial at 2.' He stated

I nodded. 'Okay, thanks. I will call the cab in a minute.'

'No need, I'll drive you.' His tone said there was no need for arguing. He already made up his mind. Whatever it took he was going with me.

'Fine.' I said as I rolled my eyes. I glanced over to the clock which told me it was only twelve. I sure hoped he wasn't staying until then.

He didn't. He went home to freshen up and picked me up at half past one. In the meanwhile I showered as well and I felt a little better. The hangover was making me feel agitated and my head still hurt so the drive was a silent one. We didn't had to wait long, I guessed that Jacob pulled some strings to speed things up a little. They tapped some of my blood and within a few minutes we were ready to go. I hoped that the test would be negative. No transmittable diseases, no HIV and I sure hoped they wouldn't find any abnormalities linked to my vampire side. A little nervous I stepped in the car and Jacob drove me home. I forced myself to thank him before I stepped out and went straight to bed. My body was still tired and a little off, so I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up around twilight, feeling a little better. I checked my phone, there were three new messages. One from my dad who was checking in on me. He was currently in Alaska with Mom. A little bit guilty I replied that I was fine and that I was having a good time in Seattle. He didn't knew I was here in Forks. None of them knew, just aunt Alice. I needed to tell her before I left, I made her an accomplice in the plan. I knew that if I didn't, I would never pull it off. My family was a little controlling.. And I couldn't tell them, not yet at least.

The second one was from Noah who texted me how sorry he was. I send a reassuring text back that I was just fine, that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't feel guilty. He couldn't do much about it and within a few days the drugs would be out of my system and I would be completely fine. Nothing to worry about. I couldn't have been so much worse if they stabbed him, he was only human. If they stabbed him in the neck and would've hit a main artery it could've cost him his life.

The third one was from Jacob. It was short – Take a few days off to recover. I will see you at work on Thursday. Take care.'

It was a kind gesture, giving me a few days off. So I texted him back, thanking him. Maybe just maybe, things would get better between us. He had been very kind these few days. Maybe Seth and Noah where right, maybe he had just been in a bad spot these few weeks. Maybe I should give it another chance, so I could finish this internship a little easier. But not only the internship, he might come in handy with my research. It was better to keep him on my good side for now.

That night I didn't do much, I laid down on the couch and binge watched a series on Netflix. I was feeling a little nauseas and I prayed I would feel better in the morning.

I did, my vampire side had made sure the drugs were completely out of my system by sunset. So when I woke up the next morning I almost felt normal. Now that I had a few days off I had some time on my hands. Time that I could use really well for my investigation. I grabbed my laptop and logged in the databank of Forks. I pulled up the newspaper articles from August 2017 and it didn't took me long before I found what I was looking for.

'Sheriff brutally murdered inside his own house' The headline said. With a heavy heart I started to read. Sheriff Charlie Swann had been my family, and even though I didn't see him as much he still had a very special place in my heart. I loved my grandfather dearly and it came as a shock when we heard that he was murdered. My mother grieved for a very long time. She broke when she realized she wouldn't be able to attend the funeral. The sun was shining very bright that day, making it impossible for them to attend. I couldn't attend either, the people in Fork had no idea who I was and we didn't want to cause any suspicion since it was a murder investigation. But I promised myself that I would make it right, I would figure out who killed him and would make sure justice will be served. When my teacher told me there was a position in Forks I didn't hesitate for a second. It gave me the perfect cover to dig in this case. I would just tell them I was looking in this cold case for my thesis. No one would suspect a thing. I just needed to gain access to the files, but for now they were locked in Jacob's office.

I read all the articles but there weren't any hint or leads that I could follow up at the time. I needed to start at the beginning… The memorial service that was held didn't take place at Grandpa's house. Probably since it was a crime scene. I wrote down the address, it was probably one of his friends, and checked it out in Google Maps. It was an hour walk. I could take an Taxi, but some fresh air would do me good. So I took a quick shower, grabbed my backpack, notebook, wallet and phone and headed out.

It was quite the hike, but eventually I found the right house. I took a few deep breaths before I knocked on the door. I couldn't screw this up, I needed to gather as much information as I could. I needed to make up a profile of the killer and some scenario's. I needed something to work with and this person would be a good place to start.  
Slowly the door opened and a older man in a wheelchair gave me a questioning look. He was a native, just like Seth and Jacob, and I gave him my sweetest smile

'Hi Sir, I'm so sorry to bother you. My name is Renesmee.' I started and slowly his eyes lightened up. He gave me an interested look before inviting me in. Slowly I walked after him as he guided me to the living room. Well that went easier that I expected, I didn't even tell him why I was here.

'My name is Billy. You are the Police Intern right?' He asked and I nodded my head. I was wondering how he knew that, but word travels fast in such a little town. So it didn't surprise me very much.

'Can I offer you something Renesmee?' He kindly asked but I thanked him. I wanted to get straight to the point. I sat down on the couch and his dark brown eyes drilled in mine curiously.

'What can I help you with today?' His tone was sweet and gentle, but there was something to it. Something I couldn't place my finger on. I decided to shake it off and just explain why I was here.

'Like I said, I'm so sorry to bother you. I am currently working on a thesis about cold cases. I want to do it on the case of Sherriff Swan, I was hoping you could give me some more insights. Maybe I can figure out a new angle of something like that.'

'I see.' He replied and his face grew sad. The dark brown eyes which had been kind and interested seconds ago eyes turned hard and cold. I could tell that the loss of his friend did a number on this man. He was still carrying much grief and anger.

'I will make us some tea first.' He said and I knew better than to object. Usually people needed a few moment for themselves to mentally prepare for such things. It was normal that people made coffee or tea, just to have a few moments to prepare. He quietly went to the kitchen leaving me alone in the living room. I looked around and noticed a photo of him and Grandpa on a fishing trip. I had to try very hard to keep a straight face. I couldn't let my own emotion ruin this, I needed to stay professional and take as much distance from my feelings as I could.

'So you are writing your thesis about the Charlie Swann case?' He asked me when he returned and I nodded.

'I am afraid I can't help you much. I don't have anything to tell you. Charlie didn't had any enemies. He was a well respected cop and a kind and friendly man. What happened to him was an absolute tragedy and it's a shame they never got the one responsible. But I can assure you that the Forks police department did everything they could to close the case.'

'I am very sure they did but…' I never got to finish my sentence because I got interrupted by a slamming door.

'Dad? Are you home?' A very familiar voice shouted from the hallway. Oh no.

'In here.' Billy responded and a second later Jacob walked through the door. When our eyes met I felt a fear creep up and realized I just had made a terrible mistake. If I dug a little deeper I would've found out that Billy was Jacob's dad. I had rushed my investigation too much, I wanted to start so badly that I never checked Billy's last name. My search for information had made me blind, I had just made a rookie mistake and I was sure that I was going to regret it very soon. Jacob's dark eyes locked with mine and terrified I stared back at him. With a face like thunder he grabbed my hand and pulled me from the couch.

'What are you doing here?' He hissed and I didn't knew what to answer. Billy did it for me.

'She was asking questions about the Charlie Swann case.' He simply stated. He and Jacob exchanged a look before Billy excuse himself and left us alone.

I wasn't easily intimidated, but the way Jacob was staring at me made me shiver. I felt how my face flushed and I was at a loss for words.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' He yelled at me when his father left the room.

'I- I'm working on this thesis about cold cases and I…' I whispered. He was mad, really mad and he pulled me outside.

'And you didn't think for a minute to inform me about this? Ask permission?' He shouted. His whole body was shaking from anger. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I stepped back anyway. I needed to create some distance between us, I needed a moment to clear my mind. But Jacob wasn't having it, he stepped forward countering me, I stepped back again realizing my back was pressing against the wall and that he closed me in. He leaned in and gave me a furious look.

'What were you thinking?' He whispered in a low voice and leaned in, making sure I wasn't going anywhere. I bit my lip and thought about something that I could say to calm him down. But there wasn't coming anything to mind.

His dark brown eyes were burning with anger, he was standing so close to me that with every breath I inhaled his scent.

'Listen to me, I don't want you digging in the Charlie Swann case.' He hissed.

'Why not?' I asked. He was getting on my nerve and I needed to shake it off. I needed to show him that I wasn't intimidated by him. I could've known it was just an illusion, me and him getting along. This situation just proved that once again.

'Renesmee. I need you to let this go.' He pressed but I wasn't having it. The whole reason I was here was the Charlie Swann case, I would've been long gone if it wasn't. And I was going to make sure that Jacob Black wasn't going to take this from me. Whatever it took, I was going to figure out what happened. One way or another. I met his gaze and stared back furiously, his dark eyes took mine in and I didn't knew how long we stood there just staring at each other. But something in his attitude changed. The furious look died out and got replaced by a longing one. It happened so fast that I couldn't anticipate. The situation shifted so quickly that I didn't knew what to do. I couldn't believe what was happening. It was probably all in my mind, but it was like there was some kind of sexual tension between us. My heart started to pound a little faster as I tried to wrap my mind around this sudden change. Then suddenly it was all gone when Jacob stepped back.

'You need to leave now.' He said and without saying another word he walked inside and slammed the door behind him. Leaving me in the cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**JPOV**

Shaking from anger I walked inside my father's living room. He knew that something was up, he gestured to the couch. 'Sit down.' He told me in his fatherlier voice. I complied and sat down and let my hands run through my hair. I couldn't believe her, why was she digging in the Charlie Swan case? That was a very dangerous case, I couldn't have her snooping around like this. She was a good police officer and I needed to neutralize this curiosity in her.

'Are you going to tell me what's going on?' Billy said as he folded his arms and gave me a questioning look.

'It's complicated.' I growled back. He nodded his head 'Yes, I can see that. Why is she investigating Charlie's case?' He sipped the tea he'd made and waited patiently for me to answer. But I couldn't give him an answer, because I didn't knew why she was. I gritted my teeth and tried to calm down. I needed to calm down, I had quite some anger management problems since I became a werewolf. My body was shaking heavily, and the wolf inside was dying to get out and rip something to shreds.

'What happened between you two? You were so eager to have her. You were looking forward to her arrival, but the looks you are currently giving her are telling me otherwise. You're not yourself around her Jake, what's going on? You look troubled, angry even when you are around her.'

I glanced out of the window, making sure Renesmee wouldn't be here when I told my father. She was long gone so I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them I met the questioning eyes of my father.

'I imprinted on her.' I finally said it out loud. Doing so made me feel a little better, but it didn't make the problem go away. When we were outside and she looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes I almost gave in to my feelings. I wanted to lean in and kiss her, I longed for her touch. But I kept myself from doing so right in time. But it was frustrating me, I wasn't like this. I didn't want to feel this, I was married goddammit.

'Oh dear lord.' My father sighted. Those were not the words I wanted to hear. I didn't knew exactly what I wanted him to say, but not this.

'What are you going to do now?'

'Dad, I am married. We are expecting a baby.'' I growled.

'Son. I raised you to be a good man and trust me when I say that I am very proud of the man you became. But you need to think this through. Are you able to fight your werewolf side? Can you honestly say that you will be happy for the rest of your life like this?'

'I DON'T KNOW' I screamed as I jumped up in anger. 'DAD, I DON'T KNOW OKAY? I HAVE NO IDEA WHT TO DO KNOW.' My body was shaking heavier than before and I knew that I needed to get out of here and phase really soon. My father knew too and gestured to the door. I took of my shirt and walked out the door. But we both knew that this conversation wasn't over yet.

A few days later..

 **RPOV**

I was nervous. I usually wasn't nervous, it just wasn't my thing. But my hands were shaking lightly when I opened the door the station. I was one of the first and I sincerely hoped Jacob wasn't in yet. After our encounter I was confused and a little upset even. I had no idea how to handle this, but I was sure of one thing. I wasn't going to give up. I needed to be cautious, but whatever it took. I would find out who killed my grandfather and make sure justice would be served. I hung up my coat and noticed that there was light burning in Jacob's office. If I focused I could hear voices, Seth and Jacob who were having an argument about something.

 _'You can't do this Jake, it's not fair towards her. She doesn't deserve this.'_

 _'I know, but Jane doesn't deserve it either now does she? You know the mother of my unborn child?'_

 _'Jeez Jake, don't take this out on me. I warned you. I told you before you got married remember?'_

They were both very emotional and were raising their voices more and more. I had no idea what they were talking about, but it sounded quite personal. Maybe I shouldn't listen in, but my curiosity got the best of me.

 _'You can't keep this up Jake, who are you fooling?'_

 _' I can and I will.'_

 _'Then prove it to me and act bloody normal. And at the end of the week if you can look me in the eyes and tell me with a straight face that you can contain your feelings I will back off.'_

 _'Fine.'_

 _'Fine'_

That was the end of their conversation because Seth stalked out of the office and irritated he walked towards his desk. Okay, couldn't postpone any longer. It was time to make my presence known.

'Morning Seth' I said and gave him my sweetest smile.

'Hey stranger, you are early!' He gave me a welcoming smile. For a second his eyes trailed to Jacob, but just for a nanosecond, before he walked over to the coffee machine and poured me a cup.

'So how are you feeling?' He said referring to the junkie incident. I shrugged my shoulders and gladly accepted the coffee he offered me. 'I'm fine, when the shit was out of my system I went back to normal pretty fast.' I grinned and Seth nodded.

'Quite the first month huh' He rolled his eyes 'I heard the Jacob came to check in on you? I am glad you weren't alone when it kicked in.' He laid his hand on my shoulder and gave me a caring smile. I'm sure his words were meant well, but they were making me feel uncomfortable. I didn't want the whole station to know Jacob slept on my couch while I was high out of my mind. It was nnot only super embarrassing, but I didn't want to think about it anymore.

'Renesmee, in here please.' Jacob called me from his office. I couldn't help but frown, which Seth probably noticed but didn't address. I sighted deep and took a sip of my coffee before I walked in.

'Close the door behind you please.' He said as he was reading through some papers. I did as he asked and nervously sat down in front of him.

'The official result of your bloodwork.' He said as he handed me an envelope from Forks Memorial. I took it and laid it on my lap. 'Thank you, is there anything else?'

'Your teacher called, he is coming over in four weeks to have an evaluation on your progress.' Jacob was drilling his eyes in min and stubborn as I was I stared right back at him.

'Okay.' I just said. I wondered what he would say in my assessment. Would he let his personal feelings towards me interfere and refuse to give me an recommendation? I didn't knew and I wanted to say that it didn't matter to me. I was here for the Charlie Swann case and not to graduate. But something inside of me would be very disappointed when that would happen. There was a piece of me, a very proud piece that wanted to show him that I was capable. I was a good police officer and just some part in me wanted him to see that.

There was a soft knock on the door as Seth interrupted us. 'Chief, Nathan called there was a break in at the cinema last night. The manager just called it in, I'm heading out now.'

Chief Black gave him a nod and Seth headed out quickly. I wanted to go back to my desk as soon as possible, but I knew he wanted to talk about what happened a few days ago at his fathers house.

'So there was something else what I wanted to discuss.' He cleared his throat and fumbled with a pen. I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable with the matter he wanted to discuss.

'You don't want me to work the Charlie Swann case.' I stated. It was clear as day after our encounter at his father's house.

His brown eyes met with mine and he narrowed them a little. 'Correct.'

'Why?' I asked. I didn't intent to sound mean or angry. I was just curious why he didn't want me to. Why was he so determined to pull me off this case? Were they hiding something?

'You are not ready for such a case yet.' His answer was simple. He was playing the experience card and I hated him for it. I wondered if it would help discussing it with him, but by the looks of it he clearly made up his mind. For now I would do my research at home and when he wasn't so stuck up I would gather the information I needed, even if I would have to steal the files from his desk. But to accomplish that I needed to earn his trust first. I needed to befriend him, this man which I didn't have anything in common with. I would nod, agree and give him my sweetest smile. I knew from the start that it wouldn't go as smoothly as I wished. But I'll get there.

'Okay.' I nodded and with that the conversation was over.

I walked back to my desk and tore open the envelope. I quickly scanned the pages, which told me I was just fine. I let out a relieved sight.

'Good news?' Seth curiously asked.

'Yes, my bloodwork is clean.' I couldn't help but grin. He pulled me in a hug to congratulate me. While doing so I could see Jacob staring at us absentmindedly. After that I returned back to work. It was a busy day and I was partnered up with the Chief. Our first call was a car accident on the main road. Nothing special, nobody got hurt badly. So we filled in the forms and called a tow truck before going to our next call. This one was a little more serious, a fire in the bakery. Together with the fire department we secured the situation. I was taking pictures of the damage when one of the fireman came up to me.

'You're a new face aren't you?' He grinned. I gave him a smile and held out my hand.

'Renesmee Green, I'm doing my final internship here in Forks.'

He took my hand and shook it firmly. 'Renesmee, I heard so much about you. The name is Embry. Nice to meet you!' He grinned. By the looks of it he was native American as well. He had thick black hair, tanned skin and muddy brown eyes. When he smiled his perfectly white teeth showed.

'So how are you settling in here? I hope everybody's nice to you in our little town?'

I shut the camera off and put it in the bag as I thought about my answer. 'Yeah, everybody's okay I guess.' I said a little vague. At that very moment Jacob joined us.

'Embry.' He greeted the fireman by laying a hand on his shoulder.

'Jake, my man how are you doing?' Embry laughed. 'Quite the ravage huh?' he said as he nodded his head at the bakery.

'For sure, I'm sure going to miss my bagels.' Jacob grinned and let his hand run through his hair.

'Tell me about it.' Embry agreed. Meanwhile I took the SD-card out of the camera and zipped the bag shut.

'So are you all done?' Jacob asked me. I nodded and handed him the SD-card. He took it from me and as he did our fingers softly touched. His hand was warm and a shock went through me when he touched me. Trying not to show I turned my eyes to the ground and waited until he walked away.

'You okay?' Embry asked me as he gave me a weird look.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks' I gave him a weak smile as I started to follow Jacob to the car. I took a deep breath before I stepped in and sat down on the passenger's seat. We didn't say anything until we were back on the highway again.

'So how are you settling in?' Jacob asked me out of the blue.

'Fine.' I said. 'Don't worry about it, I can take care of myself.'

He grinned 'I know you can. Also, I wanted to ask you. What results came out of your bloodwork?'

"I'm all clean.'

'That's good news. I'm glad. So have you thought about what you are going to do after your internship?'

Get the hell out of here, I thought to myself but I didn't say it out loud. I just put on my best fake smile and shook my head. 'I just want to make a difference, I want to mean something you know. I want to help and protect people, make their lives safer and easier. Wherever I do that doesn't matter to me.'

'And I'm sure you will.' Jacob smiled as he turned on the radio and we went back to our usual silence. The rest of the day we did some paperwork. We didn't get called out anymore. So at seven when the night shift came I gathered my things and headed home. When I shut the door behind me I noticed that it was raining, like always, but this time it was raining really hard. Within seconds I was completely soaked. A little bit annoyed I started my walk until one of the police cars pulled up and stopped next to me.

'Come on hop in.' Jacob said as he rolled his window down. 'I'll give you a ride home.'

So I did. I shouldn't have. Because the course of events that were about to come where all linked to that decision. I should've just walked home. But I didn't, I stepped into the car.

It was a five minute drive, like I said. But before we took the last turn we were called on the radio.

'7911, please come in.'

I exchanged a confused look with Jacob before I picked it up to answer. They knew we were off duty didn't they?

'7911, What is it?'

'We got a distress call from Lydia. She only wants to talk to you two. Are you able to respond?'

I stared at Jacob before we nodded to each other. Jacob put on the sirens and turned the car before he drove off full speed. 'We are on our way. ETA 12 minutes.' I responded and a rush of adrenaline went through me.

I reached for my gun, which was unloaded and loaded it. I put it on safety before putting it back in my holster. When we arrived at the house we both sprinted out of the car and ran towards the front door. It was unlocked. We both took our guns and slowly made our entrance.

'Hello? Police!' Jacob shouted.

There was no response, but I heard someone sobbing from the kitchen so that's were I went. I found her on the ground, hugging her knees.

'Lydia?' I said as I knelt down and put my gun away. 'What happened?'

Slowly she looked up and I could see how beat up her face was. There were scratches on her cheeks. Her lip was busted and her face was slowly showing signs of the first bruises. Jacob emerged from the hallway and frowned as he bend over and lifted her in his arms. He put her on the couch and I hurried to the kitchen to grab some ice for her face.

'What happened?' Jacob asked as he grabbed Lydia's hand. He softly pinched her hand and she softly started to sob. But whenever Jacob was dealing with victims like Lydia he was kind and sweet.

'He was released. I've pressed charges, but his brother posted bail.' Lydia sniffed. I handed her a tissue and walked back to the kitchen to call medical support.

'Where is he now?' Jacob hushed her. 'He took him, he took Anthony' Lydia sobbed.

'It's going to be okay. We'll find him.' I whispered as I gave her a comforting nod.

'Okay, now tell us what happened.' Jacob said, knowing we had limited time.

'He… He took him.' Lydia pressed the bag of frozen beans against her face to reduce the swelling.

'We know, but where is he taking him?' Jacob's voice wat soothing and calm. But I could hear the worrying tone that was lying underneath.

'He told me I was never going to see him again.' It was a terrible situation. But we needed some answers, we needed some information to work with. Jacob knew that and I knew that as well.

'Lydia,' My voice sounded strict. 'Do you have any idea where he could take Anthony?'

Lydia's eyes drilled in mine and I could feel my heart break. But there was no time for sympathy now. In order to help her, I had to know where Barry was taking him. I needed to save Anthony, the child had already been through so much. I needed to find him and make sure this wouldn't happen again.

'Think Lydia,' I pressed.

'I-I don't know,' she cried and hurled herself in Jacob's arms who softly patted her back. We weren't going anywhere with this. I cupped my face and irritated I closed my eyes. Think Renesmee, think. I took a deep breath and tried to distance myself from the situation to look from another perspective.


	7. Chapter 7

The car. Their car was still on the driveway.

'How did he come here?' I mumbled fist to myself, before repeating it louder this time. Both Jacob and Lydia were looking sheepishly at me.

'Did he come by car?'

'Yes, he came by in a Volvo,' Lydia muttered.

I quickly grabbed my cellphone and called the station. 'I need you to check if there are any reports of stolen cars.' I almost shouted in the phone. Noah quickly pulled up the list and confirmed that there weren't any. I quickly hung up the phone and googled which car rental company's there were in Forks. There were two. When I phoned the first, they told me they didn't rented out a Volvo. The second however did rent out a green Volvo today.

'Do you have a GPS tracking device in the cars?' I asked. I was walking in circles in the living room. When the saleswoman confirmed, I almost jumped in relief.

'Well stop by in five minutes, please have it ready.' I said in the phone before I hung up. As I did I could hear the sirens of the ambulance coming this way.

'We need to go.' I said to Jacob and he nodded. He jumped up and we opened the door for the medics before running of the car and driving to the car rental. They did as I requested and handed me a tablet where the GPS tracker was shown. By the looks of it Barry was heading to Seattle.

Within seconds we were back in the car. I called up the police station in Seattle to inform them of the situation and with sirens on we drove way past the speed limit trying to catch up. I'd never driving so hard, I was used to driving extremely hard, because my dad always did the same. But I had more faith in my father, because of his supernatural senses than I had in Jacob. But I understood and I tried to shake of the feeling and tried to focus on navigating. He had quite the head start, but after two hours we finally caught first glimpse of him. They were driving off road on some kind of dirt road. The road was small and we had to stay behind them, for a now.

'Do you think he is going to stop?' I said nervously as I watched how the car took sharp turns and sped up more and more.

'I don't think so.' Jacob frowned. 'We need to make them stop.'

I think Barry was drunk, it was a miracle he even got this far. He was driving like a maniac and was having trouble to keep the car straight. We needed to make them stop. But how?

'Do you have any ideas?' I asked Jacob. But he shook his head. We were both slowing down, because the road was getting worse and worse. I could see the back of Anthony's head from here.

I needed to do something. So I unbuckled my seatbelt.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' Jacob snarled at me. But I didn't care. One of the reasons I was such an excellent cop was because I as well had supernatural abilities.

'Keep the car steady. I'm going to make them stop.' I growled back and lowered the window. I climbed through it and lifted myself onto the roof. I don't know if you ever stood on a driving car, probably not, but it was really difficult. I steadied myself on the roof and took in the situation. There was a turn coming up ahead, If I could jump so far I could make it onto the other car. I just needed to wait a few minutes.

But Barry thought otherwise, because he hit the brakes. He hit the brakes hard, causing the police car to crash into the green Volvo. I lost my balance and flew through the air. My body hit the ground hard and I rolled a few feet before finally coming to a stop.

I grunted as I tried to sit up. My whole body was protesting and I could see black stars twirling before my eyes. But I had to get up, I couldn't let Barry escape with Anthony. So I forced myself up.

'Renesmeeeeee?' I heard Jacob shout.

'I'm fine!' I shouted back as I stumbled to the cars. Both cars were completely wrecked. The green Volvo had made a tumble by the impact and was lying upside down. I sprinted to the car where Jacob was already trying to get Anthony out. There was blood running down his face, but he didn't paid attention to it.

'The seatbelt is stuck.' He growled as he pulled on it. Anthony was passed out and was hanging upside down.

'Steady him as I cut the seatbelt loose" he barked at me and I did. I steadied Anthony and with Jacob's help we carried his out of the car wreck. We laid him on the grass and I checked his vitals.

There was no heartbeat.

I didn't need to say it out loud, because Jacob already noticed. He tore open his shirt and started the CPR, I pressed my mouth on Anthony's and blew air into it.

'Come on, don't die on us.' I whispered as we kept repeating the process. From behind us we heard Barry grunting as he slowly climbed out of the car. Jacob and I both noticed.

'Go, I got this.' I muttered as I took his place doing CPR. Jacob jumped up and hurried away. He took in Barry as I kept fighting for Anthony's life. After Jacob cuffed Barry he called in for support.

'There is a trauma helicopter coming this way.'' He informed me and took his place next to me and took over the CPR. How many minutes had passed? After six minutes there would be brain damage. Were there already six minutes passed? I didn't knew. My body was full of adrenaline and I couldn't think straight.

I blew some more air in Anthony's mouth and suddenly out of nothing there was response. The little body gasped for air.

'Welcome back buddy.' I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

His breathing slowly went back to normal, but he was fighting to keep conscious. 'Stay with us.' Jacob grabbed his hand. 'You have to stay with us buddy.'

'Chief Black.' Anthony softly whispered. '

'Shhh.' I whispered as I caressed his cheek. 'It's going to be fine.'

The trauma helicopter arrived soon after and the medics took Anthony away from us. The Seattle Police department arrived soon after, because this wasn't our district anymore, and took away Barry. They offered us a ride to the hospital to be checked up. I didn't realize how tired and hurt I was until I was sitting in the backseat of the car.

The doctors concluded that my elbow was twisted and that I got a few scratches. But there was nothing serious. I had to come back when I got an headache. But for now a good night's rest was enough.

Jacob had to be stitched up, he hurt his head pretty bad in the crash and because it wouldn't stop bleeding he needed to be stitched up. While they were working on Jacob I waiting until Anthony was out of surgery. I called the station and informed them what happened. They promised that they would inform Lydia.

'Renesmee, wake up.' I slowly opened my eyes and noticed Jacob was offering me a cup of coffee.

'Oh god, I'm sorry. I must have dozed off.' I mumbled and gratefully took the coffee he offered me.

'Yeah, I noticed.' Jacob grinned as he sat down next to me.

'Is there any news yet?'

'He is just back from surgery, he is stable but in a deep sleep.'

'Okay. That's good.' I said as I rubbed my eyes. We both stared at the door for a while not knowing what to say. I knew we both felt guilty about the whole situation. I couldn't help thinking it was my fault. What if I didn't climb on the car? What if I kept up and informed Lydia that Barry was out on bail?

A another police officer came up to us. I couldn't recall his name. But he was this goody looking guy. 'Here, we booked you a hotel room. The car is beyond repair so you can't go anywhere right now. But the both of you look like you could use a good night sleep.' He kindly said and pressed a hotel key in Jacob's hand. Jacob thanked him and gave me a weird look.

'Come let's get something to eat first.'' He said and slowly stood up. I glanced over to the clock. It was half past eleven and both of us didn't eat yet. But this guilty feeling in my gut was suppressing all my hunger. But I followed anyway. We walked over to the nearest café and sat down.

Jacob offered me the menu but I declined. When the waitress came I just ordered a beer & burger. Jacob who gave me a worried look, but hesitantly ordered the same. The beers came quickly and I gulped it down quickly.

'Whoa, take it easy will you.' Jacob said as I gulped down the drink. I ordered another one and handed the waitress the glass.

'Please, can you not?' I growled as I stared at the window.

'It's not your fault, you know that right?' Jacob said and he grabbed my hand. An electric shock went through me and I jumped a little. When he noticed he quickly released my hand.

'I just can't help but wonder…' I mumbled and my hand of the table.

'I know, but there is nothing we can do about it now right?' Jacob took a sip from his beer and stared outside as well. Rain was pouring heavily giving the street a grim and dark atmosphere.

'But we need to talk about that heroic stunt of yours.' He grimaced. 'You could've died.'

I rolled my eyes, not able to cope with this right now. He could lecture me another time. Fortunately for me his phone rang before I could say anything.

'Sorry, I have to get this one.' He said and rose from his seat. He walked away and when he was sure I was out of hearing range he answered. But I could still hear what he said, because of my supernatural hearing. It was his wife, because he answered with 'Hey Babe.'

Grateful for the interruption I downed another beer.

'You okay Hun?' The waitress, an older middle aged woman with a kind smile, asked me.

'Bad day.' I just said.

'I'll get you another one then.' She laid her hand on my shoulder before she took away the empty glass. Jacob come back just as the burgers arrived. I ate a few fries before putting my plate away.

'You need to eat something.' Jacob told me but I shook my head. I wasn't hungry at all. The waitress came back with another beer and I gladly drank it. Jacob quietly ate his burger as I stared out of the window, deep in thought. The alcohol was slowly starting to work because my mind felt a little woozy. As soon as Jacob was done, we got the check and walked over to the motel. Like I said before it was raining, and we were completely soaked when we arrived. But the thing was both of us didn't pack anything else for this trip. This were the only clothes that we had.

'Why don't you go and take a shower?' Jacob suggested. He grabbed the only bathrobe and handed it to me. I just nodded and walked to the bathroom where I took a long and hot shower. When I washed myself the soap stung the scratches in my back, but at least I was clean. I dried myself off and put the robe on, making sure there was nothing to see before I walked out.

'Your turn.' I said. Jacob already took of his shirt, which he put on the chair for drying. He nodded at me and I quickly turned my eyes to the ground when I noticed his bare chest. He was ripped. His torso looked like it was photoshopped and I noticed how my cheeks started to burn. Jacob however didn't notice and quickly walked over to the bathroom.

I sat down in the other chair and sighted deep. The room was small, had two singles beds a bathroom, a television and a fridge. It was nothing fancy, but it would do. I walked over to the fridge and realised they had a goddamn mini bar. There were all sorts of liquor. Wodka, rum, tequilla.

I grabbed the bottle of Wodka and put on the television. I zapped through most of the stations because there was nothing that could hold my interest. Jacob, wrapped in a towel, walked back into the room.

'Mini bar?' He asked when he noticed the bottle.

'Mini bar.' I confirmed.

Till my surprise he walked over to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of rum. He took a swing before sitting down on the bed.

'Can't sleep?' He asked.

'Nah.' I said and I took another sip from the bottle.

'Try to get some. You look like shit.'

'Fuck you.' I muttered back.

'I didn't mean it like that.' He said.

'Right.' I muttered and frowned.

'Right?' He said as his voice turned to irritated.

'Like you ever have something nice to say about me. Tell me what the fuck did I ever do to you anyway?' It was a combination of the frustration, the adrenaline and the alcohol that was coming out. I didn't mean to be like this, I planned to be friendly towards to him.

'Excuse me?' Jacob was looking sternly at me.

'Tell me chief Black why do you hate me so much?' I jumped up. 'What the fuck did I do to deserve this hate you have towards me?' By now the alcohol slowly consumed me and I couldn't think straight anymore. I was playing a very dangerous game.

'Don't. Stop it.' Jacob growled at me. 'You have no idea what your saying.'

I let out a cold laugh. 'I don't? Do you have any idea how you are making me feel? How you treated me this couple of weeks?'

Jacob jumped up as well. He countered me and stepped forward so we were just inches from each other.

'I'm warning you Renesmee, don't do this right now.' He growled at me in a low voice.

I chuckled. 'Fine, whatever. If you can even tell me why you seem to dislike me so much. Whatever. I'm not going anywhere Jacob, I'm going to stay in Forks until I finished my internship.'

There was a low growl coming from his chest and I drilled my eyes in his.

'I don't hate you.' He whispered as he looked at me with pained eyes.

'Then what?' I whispered back.

'I want you, but I can't have you.' He whispered under his breath.


	8. Bad Blood

SHOUTOUT TO TODREAM FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER!

* * *

JPOV

The feeling I had when I woke up was pure bliss. I stretched and opened my eyes. My mind was a little dazed and at first I couldn't remember where I was. The room was strange to me and it took me a minute to adjust. I glanced over to the bed next to me which was empty and unslept.

The feeling of pure bliss faded quickly as I tried to wrap my mind around last nights events. I barely drank anymore and the alcohol I'd consumed yesterday had taken it's toll on me. My head hurt, but I sat up anyways and growled in discomfort. It took me a minute, but It was clear as day. The result of my actions was undeniable. The smell lingered in the air. I pulled up the blankets which confirmed my fears.

I closed my eyes and sighted deep as I felt the shame and fear creep up on me. How could I let this happen? My first priority was creating distance between us. But now I slept with her? I groaned and tried to recall what happened last night.

 _'I want you, but I can't have you.' I whispered under my breath. Seeing her this vulnerable and angry at the same time did something to me. The way she stood there in that oversized bathrobe with eyes blazing from anger. I wanted to protect and shelter her. Hold her in my arms an just inhale the scent of her hairs. Knowing I couldn't have her made it so much worse. Every nerve in my body was hypersensitive when she was around. Every time I touched her a shiver went through me. My werewolf side was fighting me from the inside. There was this beastly desire that wanted to make her mine and with every day that went on I questioned if I would be able to fight this. I knew in my the back of my mind that I wouldn't be able. When she wasn't around she was constantly on my mind, and when she was around and needed to keep myself from flirting with her. So instead I caused uncomfortable and awkward silences._

 _'Fuck you.' She whispered as she took another sip of Wodka. I blinked as her words brought me back to reality._

 _'Excuse me?' I raised my eyebrows in surprise and then followed her lead and took another sip of rum. I wasn't much of a drinker, but the rum seemed to calm my nerves a little. Being with her for this long caused some sort of tension in my body. A tension that was waiting to blow up and come out. I couldn't let that happen._

 _'You and your fucking mindgames..' She hissed in anger. Her eyes were blazing with irritation and anger as she stared at me. She licked her lips before she continued, not breaking our eye contact for a second._

 _'You want me, but can't have me? What kind of bullshit is that?' She chuckled and made a face. 'What are you trying to accomplish with this behavior of yours? What do you think this mindgame is going to do?' Her tone was bitter and I could tell she was annoyed, very annoyed with me. I needed to calm her down and shift her attention towards something else. I already said too much. But she was challenging me and I had to try very hard not to bite. She was so sexy when she was irritated. Oh god, I needed to back off right now. I couldn't even be thinking this right now. I was married. I needed to think about what was at stake. My marriage, my wife who was pregnant. In theory it was such a bright and happy future. But I couldn't help but question it once again when our eyes locked with mine._

 _'Forget about it, you should go to sleep.' I whispered as I turned around. I deep a deep breath. Think about Jane, I forced myself. She is at home now, waiting for you. You gave her your always and forever Jacob, not Renesmee but Jane._

 _'Oh hell no!' She shouted and grabbed my arm and turned me around. She was stronger than I expected. Her chocolate brown eyes drilled in mine furiously._

 _'Not this time.' She hissed as she let go of my arm. 'You're a goddamn police officer, you can't go running or use your authority whenever I confront you with something.'_

 _'Trust me. You have no idea what you're dealing with.' I whispered under my breath. 'You need to let this go.'_

 _'I need to let this go?' She but her lip in pure frustration 'You're the only who has a problem with me. And we are going to solve this right now. Because I'm done with this bullshit.'_

 _I was trying to stay calm. I was trying so hard, but my werewolf side slowly got the upper hand. I had to focus on not phasing right here and right now. But being a werewolf meant you always had some problem with anger management. Sometimes it just comes out and you can't help it. It doesn't matter how hard you try, sometimes you just can stop it._

 _I already cornered her before I realized it. She was just as startled as I was. She was pressed up against the wall and I had her closed in between my arms. I needed to take back control, I couldn't let these beastly desires take over._

 _'Let. It. Go.' I whispered with a pained voice. I really needed her to back off now._

 _If she was intimidated in any way, she didn't show it. Unimpressed she stared at me and slowly she folded her arms. 'No, make me understand!' She hissed under her breath. This girl was really pressing all my buttons at the same time. And not in a good way._

 _'You want me to make you understand?' I chuckled sarcastically. Like that ever would go well._

 _'Yes. Have the goddamn balls to..' I didn't let her finish her sentence. Instead I cut her off by pressing my lips on hers. Which was a very bad move. But being around her this whole day, so far from home and with the alcohol that was fighting every rational thought I had I kissed her. And it was not like I expected, not at all._

 _When I kissed her, it was pure bliss. Every cell in my body filled with joy. To finally taste her, feel her soft lips was something out of this world. I couldn't even describe it if I wanted to. But I knew that every touch and every kiss I ever had was nothing compared to this one. She shivered under my touch before her small hands pushed me away. Her eyes widened as she looked at me and confusion spread across her face slowly._

 _'What. The. Fuck.' She mouthed as her face slowly flushed._

 _'What the hell was that?' She shouted at me. I grabbed the bottle of rum from the desk and downed most of it. I saw as her confusion slowly turned to anger and back to confusion. She had no idea what to do next, and frankly I didn't either. I cursed myself for giving in after fighting it for weeks. But the feeling I had when I kissed her was something that was out of this world. It was the universe telling us we were meant for each other. I wondered how she experienced it, since she was human and all. Would she feel like I did?_

 _'You wanted to understand. So I showed you.' I grimaced. I didn't knew what was going to happen next, but I sure as hell knew that my life would never be the same. I fucked up. Not only did I cheat on my wife, but I the way I treated Renesmee was just wrong. I was giving her some very mixed signals. Angry she stepped forward and I could tell she was at loss for words. The pure frustration on her face told me enough. At first I thought she was going to slap me right in the face. But she didn't, she hesitantly she stood before me. Our arms accidentally touched and a jolt of pleasure went through me. She was standing so close that I could feel the warmth radiating from her skin._

 _'Go to sleep Renesmee.' I said as I put of lock of long brown hair behind her ear. 'Because if you don't I don't know if I can stop myself.' My voice was a low whisper. But underneath there was a low growl that was coming for my chest warning her that my self-control was almost completely gone. But she didn't go. Instead she tilted her head, inviting me in. And I just couldn't resist. I pressed my lips on hers hard and wanting. She wrapped her arms around me and I grabbed her bottom so she could wrap her legs around me as well._

We slept together. She fell asleep in my arms afterwards and her steady breathing was so relaxing that soon I fell asleep as well. When I thought the kiss was something special, the feeling I had when I had sex with her was something of a whole new level. It was pure bliss, two bodies and souls melting together. We both had been a little drunk last night and now that the both of us were sobered up I didn't knew how she felt about it. I quickly stepped out of bed and got dressed. She wasn't here, her clothes were gone but she didn't leave a single clue where she went. Worried I grabbed my stuff and ran towards the door to go find her. At that moment the door swung open and she walked in with breakfast. My body immediately went from panic mode to a relaxed one now that she was around again. She gave me an awkward smile and handed me a coffee.

'Sorry, I don't know how you drink your coffee. So I ordered it black.' She said and took one of the sandwiches before handing me the other one. A little dazed I accepted them and thanked her. Was she really going to pretend that nothing happened?

'Renesmee.' I started but she interrupted me.

'I stopped by the hospital. Anthony was awake. Lydia was there as well. He isn't critical anymore. So that's a good thing.' She babbled. She was desperately trying to avoid looking at me.

'Renesmee.' I said again.

'So, one of the other interns offered to drive us back to Forks. We'll be picked up in..' She glanced over to her watch. 'Right now.'

'Aren't we going to talk about what happened?' I asked her. She sighted deep before turning around to face me. But before she could say anything a cop car pulled up. When Renesmee took sight of it she just shrugged her shoulders, gathered her things and walked outside. A little chagrin I also gathered my things and brought the key back to the reception. When I came back Renesmee was happily chatting with the guy who was supposed to bring us back. They laughed and I noticed him checking her out, Renesmee didn't seem to notice. So when he introduced himself I shook his hand extra hard. I could see the discomfort in his face, but he was too afraid to say anything. His name was Nicolas, but he told me I could call him Nic.

It was a four hour drive and after 30 minutes Renesmee fell asleep. I could hear her steady heartbeat from behind me. With every mile we came closer and closer to Forks. I still had a few hours to think about how I was going to handle this. But to be honest I had no fucking clue. Because I totally screwed up.

 **RPOV**

We arrived at the station around noon. Jacob woke me up and I realized I'd slept the whole way here. A bit ashamed I thanked Nicolas before walking into the station. Jacob already went ahead and was making a new pot of coffee. I knew he was going to confront me sooner or later. But for now I preferred later. Noah welcomed me with a kind smile. 'Hey Ren, I'm glad you are back. We heard you had quite the adventure?'

'What?' My face flushed as I stared at him. Then I realized he was referring to the Barry incident. Not to my night with Jacob.

'Ye-yeah.' I stuttered and quickly walked over to my desk to bury myself in as much files as possible. Jacob gave me worried look before walking over his office. When he closed the door and shut the blinds I let out a relieved sight and let my face rest is my hands. What had I gotten myself into? It was so cliché - the intern sleeping with her boss. I couldn't believe it happened myself, I hated the guy most of the time. I wasn't sure how I was feeling about the situation, but I was a fucking adult and these things happen. It was just a one time fling, nothing to be ashamed of. I wasn't the one who was married right?

'Hi guys! Is he here?' A female voice cut through my thoughts. Jane, Jacobs wife walked into the station and greeted me. Absentminded I waved back. Oh dear god.. How could I even look her in the eye like this? I was a terrible person. I just slept with her husband hours ago. Jacob hadn't been my first, but last night was something special. There was so much passion, desire and lust. I never had experienced something like that before. I could feel the blood pool up in my cheeks as I thought about it.

'Ren are you with me?' I heard Seth's voice. A little shaken I looked up.

'Sorry, I was elsewhere with my mind. What did you say?' I said and cleared my throat. I needed to focus. I needed to get my mind on the job, I couldn't let them know what happened. God I would die of shame.

'There is this girl who wants to press charges. She wants to speak to a female officer if possible.' Seth gave me a worried look which I ignored. 'I mean if your not up for it then..'

'No it's fine. Tell her I'll be right there.' I said as I grabbed my notepad and pen.

'Is everything alright with you?" Seth was a good police officer and he could tell something was off. But I couldn't tell him, I couldn't trust him with this secret. This was my problem and mine alone. Well kind off.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Really.' I said as I gave him a quick smile and went to the interrogation room. The girl who was waiting for me was called Nicky. She was a beautiful red head with piercing blue eyes. Nervously she fumbled with her hands.

'Hi Nicky is it?' I said as I took a seat in front of her. I placed my notepad and pen on the table and gave her a smile. She nervously nodded her head. 'Nice to meet you Nicky, my name is Renesmee. I heard you wanted to speak with me?'

Again she nodded her head. My eyes quickly went over her. There were bruises in her neck and on her wrists. I needed to be very careful with what I said and did. She looked fragile and by the looks of it had a horrible night.

'So tell me what happened.' I whispered as I nodded at her bruises. A little ashamed she pulled up her sleeve so the bruises on her wrist weren't visible anymore. I just sat there and waited until she was ready.

'I didn't want to.' She whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. I patiently waited for the rest to come out. I knew from the second that I saw her sit there that this would be an sexual assault case. Now I just needed to give her time and space to tell me what happened.

'I didn't wanted him to, but he just wouldn't listen.'

Two hours later I walked out of the interrogation room. Nicky's mother was there to pick her up and I gave her an knowing look. Nicky jumped in her mother's waiting arms and starting to sob heavily.

'You did so good.' Her mother whispered in her hairs as she tried to comfort her sobbing daughter. But we both knew that Nicky had a long way to go. There was no coming back easy from such a thing. But I was going to make sure the bastard who was responsible would go away for a while. Hopefully a very long time.

A little tired I walked over to Seth's desk. 'Are you busy? I need some help bringing someone in.' I stated. Seth gladly pushed his files aside and followed me. I gave him a quick briefing in the car and we drove to the address Nicky had given me. Seth parked the car and gave me another worried look. 'Are you sure everything is okay with you Ren?'

'Yeah, just tired. Let's go.' I said, not wanting to argue. We stepped out of the car and walked over to the front door.

'Police. Open up.' Seth shouted as he banged onto the door. There was no response. Seth and I exchanged looks before he banged on the door again. My super natural hearing was picking something up at the other side of the house. It was the sound of a window that was slid open.

'Shit.' I muttered 'He's making a run for it.' Seth anticipated quickly and sprinted after him. I had to hand it to the Forks police department, everyone was in great shape. Especially Jacob and Seth. Seth sprinted so hard that within mere seconds he got hold of him. He took him in and literally dragged him back to the car.

Seeing Seth sprinting like that and knowing that I couldn't keep up meant one thing. I needed to feed. I hadn't fed in a very long time and this proved more than anything that I needed to. Normally I didn't had any trouble keeping up. But I was feeling very tired at the moment. After we wrapped this up I would go out for an old fashioned hunt. It would do me good, also it gave me opportunity to get some fresh air and clear my mind. Seth and I interrogated the suspect and it didn't took him very long to break. He confessed after we told him we would do an DNA-test and that it would be better for him if he told us the truth. Turn out Seth was ruthless when it came to such cases. Sweet caring Seth was really intimidating when he needed to be.

This had been a long day and I was beat. I just longed for a shower and my bed, but I knew that I really needed to hunt tonight. The hunger was creeping up on me and just a few more days and I would slowly start to lose control over it. That happened once and I determined to never let that happen again.

'Going home?'

I jumped and turned around to see how Jacob was stonewalling me. 'Yeah, I'm really tired so I'm going home.'

'I see, is there any chance we could have a quick word in my office before you go?' His dark brown eyes locked with mine, following my every move.

'Actually, I'm really tired. Maybe tomorrow.' I said and quickly grabbed my bag and coat. Before he could say anything else I hurried out of the office and jogged home. When I opened the door to my apartment I threw my bag in the corner and quickly changed into an more comfortable outfit. So in yoga pants, running shoes and a simple jacket I jogged to the intersection before disappearing in the darkness the woods provided.

Even though I hated the kill, I loved the thrill of the hunt. It didn't took me long to track a deer and hunt it down. I quickly broke his neck, because I didn't want it to suffer, and let my fangs pierce his main artery. When the sweet nectar touched my tongue I let out a soft moan. Oh god this was good, it had really been too long. I had been so caught up in work and finding information about Charlie that I forgot to feed at all. When I was done feeding I felt so much better. I was energized, my senses were heightened, and I felt like I could take on the world.

Since my energy level had gone up I decided I would take a quick hike before I would head home. The woods did me some good and I enjoyed the silence it provided. It was getting darker and darker and I was going deeper and deeper into the woods. But after two hours or so I took a little break and climbed up in one of the trees to chill.

Maybe I could hike up to the old mansion? But it was so dark that I probably wouldn't see a thing. It was better to wait until I had a chance in the weekends. As I was catching my breath I noticed a flare in the corner of my eye. Someone was lighting a fire, but why? It was too far away from the town to be junkies. They didn't had the physical appeal to hike so far. Maybe it were a couple of hikers that were lost? Jacob told me that there were bears and wolves roaming through these woods. If that was true those hikers could be in trouble. I remembered the pawprint from the last time I was here. Maybe I could be of some assistance to them? If they wanted me to I could lead them back to civilization. At least they would be safe there. I could take a single bear or wolf.

I leaped out of the tree I had been resting in and headed their way.

JPOV

I stared at the flames. Watched how they quickly consumed the body parts of the vampire we just killed. I sighted deep when the last trance of him turned to ash.

'Is everyone okay?' I asked Quill, Sam, Embry, Seth and Leah.

'Yeah everyone's fine I think.' Seth looked around to confirm. We had just returned to human form since we had to light a fire to burn the body. Our clothes were still on the ground, we didn't bother to put them on yet. After so many years we weren't bothered by each other's nakedness anymore. We kinda got used to it

'Do you think he was one of Delilah's?' Sam asked me as we stared at the shriveling flesh.

'I don't know, could be. I don't think her revenge is satisfied yet. Not even after what she did to Charlie.' I sighted.

Sam laid his hand on my shoulder. He too knew the troubles of being a packleader and the worries it brought.. My life could be stressful at times. Being not only pack-leader but also Chief I sometimes got a lot on my plate. This was one of those days. But little did I knew that it was going to get a little bit worse.

'Are you guys okay?' I heard a voice call out from the woods. But not any voice, her voice. What the hell was she doing here? She knew it was dangerous to be in these woods, especially so late. What was wrong with this girl? Did she had a dead wish or something? We didn't had time to put on our clothes before she stepped into the clearing and with big eyes she took in the situation. The look on her face was between surprise and horror as she stared at us.

'Oh. Fuck.' She groaned as we made eye contact. Her eyes went from me to the fire and back. She then threw her hands up in the air and turned around. Me and the others quickly grabbed our clothes and put them on.

'Renesmee wait!' I shouted while I tried to catch up with her. But she didn't slow down or wait for me. Stubbornly as ever she even started to walk faster.

'Hey, wait for a second!' I grabbed her arm and she froze in her tracks. Angered she pulled back her arm and turned around to face me.

'What the fuck Jacob?' She hissed. 'You are in some kind of freaky cult now?' She rolled her eyes and waited for me to explain. But I couldn't. I couldn't let her in on our secret when we weren't together. Those were the rules and even as pack leader I couldn't break those.

'Let me explain.' I said to stall some time. My brain was exploring all kind of options, but I couldn't come up with a plausible explanation.

'Ready whenever you are.' She said bitter as she folded her arms. I heard Seth was slowly approaching us from behind to check in on the situation. Renesmee didn't seem to notice as she was glaring at me.

'You know what. I don't even want to know Jacob Black. In fact I don't want nothing to do with you anymore. ' She was terribly upset, I could tell. But I didn't know what to say or do to calm her down.

'Renesmee,' I said and I wanted to lay my hand on her shoulder but she stepped back and brushed my hand off.

'Oh hell no, just because we slept together doesn't mean you can..' She didn't finished her sentence but frowned and shook her head. 'Oh god, I slept with you. I slept with you and your some kind of freaky cult leader.'

'It's not what it looks like, you need to trust me on this.' I growled trying to save at least something of the build of trust we had. But I tell by her expression that she wasn't having it. She struggled to find words as she glared at me, but then she just shook her head again and turned around.

'Let me at least take you home.' I pleaded as she turned her back on me. She chuckled before she turned around.

'Trust me, I rather encounter a wolf right now then be around you.' Oh the sweet irony of her words. I didn't want her to go into these woods unaccompanied but I didn't have much of a choice. Slowly she started to walk away from me. I noticed my body was shaking. I quickly hurried back to the others who were waiting for me in anticipation.

'Quill, can you please keep an eye on her until she's home?' He just nodded and carefully phased into his wolf form. He treaded carefully, making sure she wouldn't know he was following her. The others phased as well, ready to go home. The only one who stayed behind was Seth. He waited until the others were out of sight before he walked over and slammed me into the nearest tree.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' I snarled as I pushed him back. Enraged he stared at me.

'What the hell are you thinking Jacob?' He growled and I noticed his body was trembling. I didn't understand why he was so upset.

'You assured me that you were in control. That you would treat her nicely this week. And now you slept with her? What the hell are you thinking?'

I frowned as I tried to come up with a answer. But it took Seth to long and he punched me in the face. He didn't hold back either. I tumbled onto the ground but quickly rose back to my feet.

'Keep out of this Seth. I know you want to play the good guy. But keep out of this one.' I said as I wiped the blood off my lip.

'You are a first class jerk. This is not you Jacob. How could you? And now what, you are going home to Jane? Pretend that nothing happened?' He was shouting at me now.

'You don't understand.'

He hit me again and a sharp flash of pain shot through me. As I laid there in the dirt I realized that even though I was angry I couldn't blame him. I deserved it. This was all on me.

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? Let me know what you think of the chapter in a review?


	9. Last Dance

**There we go guys, took me a while but let me know what you think!**

* * *

RPOV

I didn't want to go to work, but today was this stupid fair. All the schools in the area would visit the police station and get a tour. The kids could sit in the police cars, the firetrucks and that kind of stuff. It was all about creating goodwill and giving back to the community. Tonight we held a fundraiser for the high school and it was the event of the year. Since nothing happened here in this little town, everyone was looking forward to this for weeks. I couldn't bail on them, they had been preparing this for months. So I forced myself out of bed and after my morning routine headed to the station anyways. This was going to be fun, I wondered how Seth and Jacob would react. I wondered how I would react when I saw them. Would I be able to keep my cool?

I arrived quite late. Later than usual and everyone was already setting up the playthings for the kids. I dropped my bag on my desk and quickly hurried over to Noah who was carrying all sort of boxes.

'Need a hand?' I grinned and grabbed one of them to relief him a little.

'Thanks. Are you excited?' Noah beamed and I just shrugged my shoulders. Sure, it was better than doing paperwork all day. But to say I was excited, no I wasn't. My mind kept trailing back to last night in the woods. As I was unpacking the bouncing castle Jacob walked out of the bureau and our eyes found each other. I quickly broke eye contact trying to postpone this as long as possible.

Seth who followed Jacob outside noticed me as well and he hurried my way. Shit.

'Renesmee. I was hoping we could talk.' He said as he took the box from my hands. 'No thanks.' I muttered and grabbed back the box.

'Listen, I know what it looks like. But if you just listen..' He pleaded but I wasn't having any of this shit anymore. I didn't want to do anything with their creepy shit. I was done with all their drama, problems and weird habits.

'Sorry, kind of busy here.' I growled as I hurried back to the field to unpack the rest of the boxes. I left Seth standing there speechless. I could feel his eyes in my back as I walked away. Fortunately for me Noah didn't seem to notice something was going on between us . He was chipper and kept talking about today and the fundraiser tonight. Just like the rest of Forks he was really excited. Noah was my lifesaver in this whole situation. As long as I stayed close to him they wouldn't have a chance to single me out try to save their shattered reputation.

It worked so I stayed close to Noah until the kids arrived and even though Seth and Jacob gave me some concerning glances they didn't try to speak with me again. I put on my biggest smile when the children arrived and gave them a warm welcome. Within minutes kids darted to the bouncing castle, others were making a line in front of the police cars. They were all so chipper and extremely hyper. It was endearing and I couldn't help but grin. Those big eyes, the energy that radiated from them. It was just cute. We all had different shifts, first I was supervising the bouncing castle, making sure they would play fair and safe. I mean at the police station safety always came first. After the bouncing castle it was my turn to show them the cars.

There were two cars on display and Jacob, what a coincidence, stood by the other one. I grimaced when I walked over and his brown eyes locked with mine.

'Are you okay?' He whispered under his breath when I walked by. I just glared at him and got in the car I was assigned. It was only now that I realized that he was pretty beat up. I wondered what happened last night after I left. His face was slightly bruised and he walked with a little limp. Oh well. Not my problem. I didn't even wanted to know. One by one the kids came, sitting down on the passenger's seat. I let them use the radio and Angela was responding to them from inside the station. The kids loved it. Finally I let them use the sirens, which they seemed to love even more.

The day went on pretty quick, before I knew it the kids went back to the bus and we could clean everything up. I deflated the bouncing castles and drove the cars back to the garage. When I walked back through the station, which was deserted because everyone was outside I noticed that the door of Jacobs office was open. But that wasn't what caught my attention. There was a glimmer in the corner of my eye and when I turned my head I noticed his keys were on his desk. I froze in my tracks as I thought about this opportunity.

Everything needed to go back to storage, which was an old cabin in the woods, and that was a 7 minute walk from here. By the looks of it Jacob, Seth and Noah were heading there or already returning. Which gave me a few minutes max. I couldn't let this opportunity pass, this was why I was here. A little nervous I snuck into his office and closed the door behind me. When I checked one last time that nobody was around I grabbed the keychain and hurried to the file cabinet. I tried on different keys, but Jacob seemed to have dozen of keys. My hands were slightly trembling and I accidentally dropped the keychain. I just needed to try two more, I was almost there. I quickly bend over to grab them and that's when I noticed footsteps. They were coming from the hallway and they were closer than I expected. Shit. The door already opened and I had the keychain still in my hand. I turned and tried to occasionally lean against the cabinet.

'Renesmee..' Seth said surprised as he noticed me.

'Seth.' I nodded my head.

'Is everything okay?' He frowned as his eyes wandered over me. Was it to obvious?

'Sure, peachy.' I bitched trying to distract him. His warm brown eyes found mine and he gave me an apologetic look.

'Look, I know that must be terribly confusing for you.'

'Don't, just don't.' I cut him off. 'I don't know what kind of cult thing this is. Making bonfires and dancing naked around them. Whatever, okay. I just don't even want to know. Just keep it to yourself.' I threw my hands up and shrugged. 'I really don't.'

'I understand. Can I just have my keys then? Noah and I need to head out for patrol.' He said with a stern face and opened his hand. My eyes trailed down to the keychain I was fumbling with. This were his keys? No wonder none of the keys fit the lock. I sighted and gave him his keys. Without saying another words he turned around and left the office. Great, this was just great. Angry I walked outside and noticed one of the bouncing castles which wasn't boxed yet. Anger got the best of me and I shamefully admit that I kicked it a couple of times.

'Easy, we still need that one for next year.' I heard a voice, his voice from behind me. I bit my lip trying not to yell at him in frustration. Instead I choose to ignore him and folded the bouncing castle neatly and boxed it. I grabbed another box and started to walk to the cabin to store it.

Jacob who was right behind me quickened his pace until he was next to me. I sighted deep and didn't pay much attention to him. Or well at least I tried. It was undeniable that he was there, so I just tried to ignore him the best I could. But my heartbeat fastened and I could feel my cheeks getting warm, meaning I was blushing. For fucks sake, why couldn't he just leave me alone.

'Renesmee, come on. We need to clear the air.' He said from behind the three boxes he was carrying.

'Fine, go ahead then.' I growled as I kept staring at the road ahead. I was refusing to make eye contact with him.

'I'm sorry okay, for everything that happened. It shouldn't have happened. It was not professional and I can understand your anger.'

'Great.' I muttered under my breath. 'Air cleared.'

'Don't be like this. Talk to me.' He said just angering me more and more. Well at least the cabin was in sight, this dreadful walk was almost over. I didn't respond to him and did my best to ignore him the best I could. I knew that if I kept ignoring this the problem wouldn't go away. But today I wasn't in the mood for this. I would handle it soon, but not today.

'There is one thing that I wanted to ask you.' He said carefully and I rolled my eyes annoyed.

'What?'

'Did we use protection?' His tone was hesitant but I couldn't help but to chuckle.

'Right.' I dropped all the boxes on the ground. Surprised he looked at me as I folded my arms. 'Because that would be inconvenient wouldn't it? Then everyone knows the chief slept with the intern. Such a cliché.' I shouted at him furiously. I didn't know why, but when I was with Jacob it seemed like all my emotions were heightened. Anger, frustration everything was so much more intense. I didn't have an explanation for it, he just seemed to push all my wrong buttons. That wasn't completely true, that night in the hotel. The experience he gave me, that were surely all the right buttons. That was probably why I was so confused. I never had such a passional night before. It was like I really connected with him. But after last night in the woods I was ashamed that I trusted him so much, I shouldn't have let him in like that. I shouldn't have let him seen my vulnerability like that. I didn't even knew the guy, I shouldn't have been so naïve.

'No, No that's not why I asked.' He put his boxes down as well and raised his eyebrows. He gave me a apologetic look before clearing his throat. But before he could say another word we got caught up in a hailstorm. Hail was falling from the sky, showering us in white.

'Crap' I muttered and quickly picked up the two boxes and ran towards the cabin. Jacob followed my lead and was right behind me when we arrived.

'What's the code for the automatic lock?' I shouted.

'0714' He shouted back and I quickly ticked it in to unlock the door. We hurried inside the dark dusty cabin. I just put the boxes in the corner and turned around where I bumped into Jacob.

'Oh shit, sorry.' I whispered and quickly stepped back. But the room in the cabin was limited, since it was full of storage boxes. Jacob who had stored his boxes on the other side of the cabin locked eyes with mine. It made me nervous.

'Listen, Renesmee. I am truly sorry okay. Could you please accept my apology?' He whispered with a deep raw voice. He laid his hand on my shoulder and I bit my lip. What was it with this guy? I despised him, most of the time, but my body was betraying me. His dark brown eyes were mesmerizing and I just couldn't make myself look away. Now that I was so close it was almost like I was drawn to him. Like a moth into a flame. Without even noticing it myself my body betrayed me even more as I slowly leaned forward.

'You are so goddamn beautiful, do you know that.' Jacob whispered as he pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. I swallowed, trying to get the lump out of my throat. It didn't work. I bit my lip. All my rational thoughts were gone, all I could think of was pressing my lips on his.

'Renesmee, I can't. I can't do this.' He whispered softly still staring at me with burning desire in his eyes.

'I know.' I whispered back. But the words didn't mean anything because he still leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine. When I felt his warm lips on mine a jolt of joy went through my body. Just like last time. Every time we touched my body was betraying me, it wanted him to touch me more. My heart was racing as I laid my arms around his neck we deepened the kiss even more.

'Renesmee,' He breathed when we parted up. 'We can't do this. We need to stop.'

'You are right.' I whispered as I took my distance from him. 'I'm sorry. I don't know why this keeps happening. When I'm around you it's like…' I got cut off by the sound of his mobile. His dark brown eyes shot me an apologetic look, but we both knew that he needed to answer. It could be something important.

'Hello?' He answered still locking eyes with me.

'Hi sweetheart.' I heard from the other side of the line. It was Jane, his wife. I broke eye contact and with a red cheeks I hurried out of the cabin and sprinted back to the station. I couldn't help it, tears were slowly welling up in my eyes as I rushed through the door and walked over to my desk. I wiped them away with my sleeve and grabbed my bag.

'Renesmee? Is everything okay?' I head from behind me. Frustrated I turned around to see Seth standing there. Jacob then entered the station, searching for me with his eyes.

'I'm fine. Just fine.' I mumbled and stormed outside.

JPOV

'Here let me get that.' Jane smiled and straightened my bowtie. 'There you go, you look stunning. I am so sorry I can't attend tonight. I'm so sick.' She gave me an apologetic smile and I shook my head.

'Don't be sorry, it's just a stupid fancy fundraiser. It's totally overrated anyways. You will have much more fun binge watching Friends all night.' I gave her a smile.

'Okay. Well you have a lot of fun.' She said and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I patted her back and when she settled down on the couch with a blanket and a soda I grabbed my coat to leave. As I drove towards the town hall I let my mind rerun the events of this afternoon.

While we stood there in that cabin, with her hair slightly wet and those doe eyes staring at me I couldn't fight it anymore. Since that night in the hotel, since I overstepped my boundaries it became more and more easier to do so again. Leaning in and kissing her was like a second nature. It was something my body did without even consulting my mind about it, because it knew this was like it was supposed to be.

But it couldn't be. It should be, but it couldn't be. I sighted deep as I parked my car. I wondered if she would be here tonight, she seemed pretty upset when she left the station. I tried calling her, but she didn't answer. I grabbed the envelope from the passengers and put in in my jacket. This would be the end of it, this would be the last night for the both of us. This couldn't happen again, I needed to make my decision tonight.

She wasn't there when I arrived. I looked for some familiar faces in the crowd, which I found in Quill and Embry. Embry chuckled when he was the bruising on my face. 'Seth got you got didn't he?' He joked. I just grimaced and grabbed one of the beers that the waitress was offering me.

'This suit if killing me, I swear to god.' Quill growled under his voice and now it was my time to chuckle.

'I know right. Why does it have to be so formal. Why can't we just have ripped jeans, tequila and Go-Go dancers. I bet the donations would be much more generous that way.' Embry agreed.

'I know guys, but the mayor wants it this way. There are some investors coming tonight as well. They are planning to open a new hotel here in Forks.' I said and I sipped my beer.

'Would do us some good.' Seth said who joined us. 'I would like some fresh blood around here. Maybe then I will finally find my imprint.'

'Seth!' Embry punched him on the shoulder while gesturing at me.

'It's fine. It's my own decision.' I said.

'Talking about your own decision.' Quill nodded at the door.

And there she was. More beautiful than ever. Her brown hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. She picked a long red dress with black heels for the occasion. Her accessories were simple but efficient. She was stunning, and I wasn't the only one who noticed her entry. The whole building just went silent for a second when she walked in. With big nervous eyes she looking for a familiar face in the crowd.

'Jake, did you hear me?' Embry shook my shoulder and slowly I redirected my glance from her to Embry.

'By the looks of it, you didn't hear a word I was saying.' He grinned and shook his head.

'I'm sorry, what did you say?' I mumbled a bit irritated.

'Nothing man, I'll get us some more beers.'

I couldn't keep my eyes from her and watched as she and Noah went the dancefloor together. She gave him a sweet smile and he nervously put his hand on her lower back as the dance started. They twirled and danced and I could feel my body start to tremble slightly. Her smile got wider and wider and when Noah said something they both laughed.

Leah came up to me. 'Jake, watch it man. You are shaking.' I grimaced and wanted to grab another beer but the Mayor interrupted me and introduced me to some of the new investors. We started to talk, because I knew that was what was expected of me and it was 1.5 hours later until I was able to ditch them and look for Renesmee again. She was dancing with Chris one of my childhood friends. Just as they were about to start the dance when I laid my hand on his shoulder.

'Do you mind if I cut in for a second ?' I smiled at him, but the look in my eyes told him not to fuss about it. He seemed to get the hint and stepped back.

'Sure.'

Before she could protest I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dancefloor. Slowly I laid my hand on her back. Her eyes grew dark with anger and I hoped she wouldn't make a scene.

'Jacob,' She sighted. But I didn't let her finish her sentence.

'I have something for you.' I whispered in her ear. I inhaled the sweet scent of her hairs before I twirled her around.

'I don't want anything from you. I just need some distance, that's all.' She whispered.

'I know that. And you will get that. I promise. Just this one dance, that's all I ask.'

Hesitant she nodded her head and we continued dancing. It felt great having her so close. All the jealousy I felt hours ago slowly eased and I was able to relax now. As we moved to the rhythm of the music she bit her tongue and tried her best to avoid any eye contact. When the last notes played I realized with pain in my heart that this was it.

'Please come with me.' I lead her to the door and pulled her into the fresh air. When we were outside she quickly pulled back her hand. With a heavy heart I took the envelope and handed it to her. Carefully she took it from me and opened it.

'Jacob?' She asked confused as her eyes scanned the documents. It was a letter of recommendation and all her paperwork signed off with an A +.

'I understand that we crossed some boundaries and that's not fair towards you. So I want to thank you for your effort and give you the chance to go home Renesmee. This paper shows that you finished your internship. I won't tell your teachers, they will never know. But you can go home Renesmee. You are released of your duties here.' My voice was a soft whisper as I tried to explain it to her. When she looked up her big brown doe eyes I just melted.

'I don't need an answer right now. You can let me know what you decide in the morning' I whispered and with an heavy heart I turned around and walked back inside. She never returned to the fundraiser. But that was okay. I released her, it was for the best.

'Jane?' I yelled when I unlocked the front door. I didn't hear anything but there was something that cringed in my nose. The smell was familiar and suddenly all alarm bells went off. There was a vampire in the house.

'JANE?" I shouted again, this time with much more panic in my voice. I sprinted to the living room where I found not only Jane, but Renesmee as well.

I loved to tell you they were having a chat. But they weren't. Renesmee didn't decided she would spill everything and come clean to Jane. It wasn't like that. They were both standing on a chair, their hands tied to their back and a noose around their necks. Both eyes drilled in mine in panic, they were both gagged and I couldn't make up what they were saying.

'I wouldn't move an inch if I were you Jacob Black.' I heard an familiar voice. In a flash a vampire was standing between the two woman of my life. Delilah. I had some history with Delilah and not good history. She was a dazzling young woman with blond hair to her waist. Her skin was like porcelain. If it wasn't for her ruby red eyes She would've looked like an angel. But Delilah wasn't an angel. She was the devil incarnated.

I let out a growl and stepped forward. 'Why are you here Delilah?'

'You know why I am here Jacob Black. We still have a debt to settle.' She grinned showing me her perfect white teeth. I let out a growl and narrowed my eyes, calculating my chances.

'Do you really think you can save them both?' She chuckled and tapped on the chair that Jane was standing on. 'I just need to kick this chair so this one will break her neck and let my teeth sink into the other one and you'll both lose them.' She let out an entertained laugh. I wondered how such a beautiful being could be so intense evil. But she was right, I couldn't save them. needed to play it safe for now.

'Just take me Delilah. That's why you are here are you not?' I whispered.

She shook her head. 'No that would be too easy. You took everything from me. My husband and my son. You took away my reason to live and you have to pay for it.'

It was the truth that I had killed Delilah's husband and child. Both of them had been turned as well and were hunting for humans in the woods. Not only was it my duty to protect the people here, her son had been way too young when he turned into a vampire. He had just been a mere child. Barely 10 which meant he didn't understand rules or restrictions. Her son, I had no idea what his name was, was the most ruthless killer of them all. His bloodlust couldn't be satisfied. In the weekend they resided here he killed over 12 hikers before we finally found him and ended him. Delilah and her husband let him. Because he was their special man, their reason to live they didn't see the threat he was to Forks. They were blinded by their own selfish needs and the new powers the supernatural provided them with.

Delilah escaped my clutches a few times now. Every time it was just a matter of seconds, mere seconds. But until now she had been too fast. I glanced up to Jane who was petrified. Poor Jane. I never told her about my supernatural life. I would have preferred that she never found out at all, because I had no idea how she would react. My eyes wandered over to Renesmee who seemed more irritated than scared. That was my girl.

Some of the vampires had a so called 'gift'. This gift was an ability they possessed, in Delilah's case she had the ability to tell when someone told the truth of lied. She was a walking lie detector.

'Grab a chair and sit down.' Delilah smiled at me and waited until I did as she said. I obeyed and sat down on the chair and waited nervously. I wasn't afraid I would get hurt, I didn't really cared about me. All I cared about was that Jane and Renesmee would live. That no hurt would come to them.

There was a knife on each chair. Delilah grabbed one and threw it at my feet.

'I want you to stab yourself in the leg.' She beamed. Hesitant I picked up the knife, in my mind I was trying to figure out how I was getting all of us out alive. Apparently it took me too long, because she took up the other one and put the blade against Renesmee's arm where she cut a scarlet line. Renesmee squirmed in pain. 'Okay, okay fine.' I shouted and held up the knife.

Renesmee and Jane were both shaking their heads and shouting. But I knew I didn't have a choice. I knew Delilah and I knew for sure that she wouldn't hesitate to kill them. For now I just needed to play her game. So I plunged the knife in my leg. I screamed in pain as I pulled the knife from my leg. Black stars were dancing in front of my eyes and I felt sick. Cold sweat pricked in my neck as I tried to breathe through it.

'Good boy.' Delilah smiled.

'It was a good thing that I followed you to the fundraiser tonight. Because if I didn't I would have never known about your relationship with her.' Delilah pointed as Renesmee. 'So I thought it would be interesting to play a little game. Tell me Jacob what it your relationship with her?'

'She is my intern.' I groaned as I applied pressure on the wound. When I looked up Jane's horrified eyes drilled in mine, I could see the utter panic in her eyes as Delilah made a deep cut in Jane's arm now.

'The whole truth Jacob.'

Renesmee mumbled something in protest, but I couldn't hear her. I sighted deep before I answered 'I slept with her.'

The look of horror Jane was giving me wasn't because of the pain she was feeling. It was of the betrayal I just confessed to. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at me.

'Was it a mistake?'

'No. I don't regret it. I feel guilt, but I don't regret it.' I growled barely audible, knowing I had to speak the truth. Delilah raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'This is getting more and more interesting.' Renesmee was staring at me as well. Her eyes wide in confusion and shame.

'Do you love them both?'

'Yes.' I groaned as I was slowly getting weaker and weaker. I was losing a lot of blood and I still had to figure out a way to safe them both.

'Tell me what will happen if one of them will turn into a vampire?'

My head which was slightly hanging down shot up. Was she planning to bite them? That was a faith worse than death. When we bit Jane that meant the baby would also be turned. The innocence of a new life would be shattered and that void would be filled up with darkness and the craving for blood.. Also Jane would turn in a vampire as well and I knew that she wouldn't be able to deal with such a horrible responsibility. Jane wouldn't be able to control herself. She would turn into a killing machine.

But if Delilah bit Renesmee my imprint would turn into my greatest enemy. Everything that was pure and loveable about her would turn dark. She would become a monster as well.

'Please, no.' I groaned as I tried to stand up. But my leg was so weak that I fell down to my knees. 'Don't do this. They don't deserve this.'

'But you do.' Delilah grinned. 'Tell me, if I turned them. Would the rules of the pack force you to kill them?'

'No, no.' I whispered as I tried to get up again.

'Lie.' Delilah sighted irritated and cut another scarlet line in Renesmee's arm.

'Yes, if they drink human blood they need to die.' I exclaimed helpless. I was hoping the guys would be rushing in soon. They surely picked up the scent by now? This couldn't be the end could it?

'Please don't do this. Please take me. Just kill me. I'm the one who you want.' I pleaded, begged her. I would give my life for both these girls in an instant if that meant that they would be safe from harm.

'No I want you to choose between them Jacob. I am going to turn one of them and the other one dies.'

'No, I can't choose between them.' I whispered.

'Lie.'


	10. Bloodstained Truth

Sorry guys, currently working on my thesis and that takes a lot of time. Anyway enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.

* * *

RPOV

'Lie' The vampire Delilah said and smirked. Jacob stared at her with fear in his eyes. He was looking very pale, probably caused by the heavy amount of blood he already lost. I wondered how long he would hold on like this. It was just a matter of time before he would lose consciousness. Probably not long. I glanced over to Jane who wasn't doing so well either. Her skin was pale as well and she was so frantic that it looked like her eyes were going to pop from their sockets. She kept mumbling into her gag, but I couldn't make out what she said. It had been normal if I panicked as well, but I didn't. I was unusually calm which surprised me. Even though I was slightly uncomfortable I was able to think clearly. I just needed to shut everything out so I could think of a plan. I would get us out of here.

'I'm going to give you one more chance Jacob.' Delilah who seemed more than pleased played with the knife she was holding in her hand. The cuts she made in my arms were burning, but for now I wasn't worried about that. I needed to figure out a way to shut down this madness, otherwise we wouldn't make it till first light. I tried to loosen the ropes that she used to tie up my hands but they were so damn tight.

"Tik Tok Jacob.' Time was of the essence and we all knew it. Within seconds one of us was going to be bloody murdered and the other one was going to be sucked dry by this bitch. But this whole situation was so confusing. I was really confused, the questions Delilah asked Jacob made no sense. What was she talking about? Pack rules? How was it even possible that Jacob killed a vampire? It wasn't. Was Jacob supernatural as well? I doubted it by the looks of him now. But those were things to worry about later. For now I was going to assume that the both of them were human and that they didn't stand a chance against Delilah. That also meant the only shot we had at surviving was me since I was a hybrid.

'I can't choose between them. I love them both.' Jacob pleaded once more. But it wasn't enough for Delilah who was determined to make him suffer. So she walked over to me and put the knife to my arm. I was too proud to beg or plead and bit my tongue when she cut another line in my arm. Tears stung in my eyes but I didn't make a sound, I just kept quiet as the blood slowly started to drip down. My eyes found Jacob's and I could see the despair in them, he didn't know what to do or how to get us out of here.

'Shall I kill her then?' Delilah smirked and put the blade against my cheek. The cold metal pressed against my cheek but didn't cut me yet. She was surely making a show out of it.

'No don't hurt her!' Jacob who slowly rose to his feet barked at her. I knew Jacob and I knew for a fact that he was trying to protect us both. But why did he say that he loved me? There were many things that I'd expect from Jacob Black but not that he would declare his love to me. It wasn't possible, we barely knew each other. A bit harsh Delilah cut through the scarf which she gagged me with, giving me the opportunity to take a deep breath.

'And what are your feelings for Jacob Black sweetheart? ' She said in a bitter sweet tone. She was trying to break his heart a little bit more before she would finish us of. She was truly enjoying this. She was truly a monster.

'That's none of your business bitch.' I growled as she stepped backwards.

'Lie.' She sighted and let the knife dangle in front of Jane's stomach 'If you don't answer I will cut the embryo out her, your choice.'

Jane was frantic and screamed into the gag. She was panicking so much that I worried she would lose her balance and break her neck if she wasn't careful.

'Renesmee, Please answer her.' Jacob's voice was tuned down to a soft whisper. I knew how much that unborn baby meant to the both of them. Reluctantly I finally agreed. I didn't had a choice did I? I wasn't going to let her cut out that baby.

'Okay. Okay.' I growled and turned my eyes to the ground. The blood that was dripping down my arms had reached my hand and if I had enough time I could use it as lubricant to loosen up these ties. I needed to stall, I needed a few minutes. So I would play her stupid game. I would give her what she wanted to hear.

'I don't love him. I can't say that I do. I do feel attracted to him, but it isn't love.'

My eyes drilled in Delilah's now. I Realized that I needed to keep her attention anywhere but on my hands. 'To be honest, I used him.'

That surely peeked her interest. I could see my answer pleased her. She raised up her eyebrows in surprise and chuckled. Like I expected she was too busy with my story to pay any attention to my hands. Good, this gave me at least a fighting chance.

'Oh this is going to be good. Tell me why.'

'I came to Forks to dig into the Charlie Swan case, for personal reasons. Anyway Jacob was just a means to an end. I needed him to get to the files. But he was such a dick to me, I needed to earn his respect and trust first. But when we went after Barry we got really drunk..' I was almost there. Just a few more seconds. 'And all the frustration came out and we kind of slept with each other. That's not love, it was an affair.'

'And Jacob how does this make you feel?' Delilah turned around to face Jacob. Great, just in time. I slid out the ties with my right hand and quickly pulled onto the ropes until my other one was free as well.

'It hurts to hear this, since she is my imprint.'

I was what? No, not now Renesmee. There will be time to think about that later. Carefully I slid the noose from my neck. Jacob saw what I was doing from the corner of his eye and tried to keep Delilah's attention.

'I mean it really hurts…' He started but it was of no use. Delilah noticed what I was doing and turned around quickly. Her eyes darted over me as I jumped from the chair.

Then everything happened very quickly. A massive wolf burst through the window going straight for Delilah. Delilah anticipated quickly and went for Jane. I sprinted towards Jane as well and grabbed her waist to hold her up. I was just in time because the next second the chair beneath her got kicked away. I struggled to keep her steady, she was heavier than I expected. Delilah acted quickly as well. She grabbed my arm and at first I thought she was going to pull it away, forcing me to let go of Jane.. But with the wolf in the room that would take too much time, so she did the only thing that would do enough damage in such a short time. She bit me.

She sunk her teeth into my neck. I screamed in pain as I struggled to keep Jane's weight. I screamed on top of my lunges as she sucked the blood out of me. Then suddenly there was another scream. A high pitched scream which wasn't mine. There were black stars dancing in front of my eyes and my body told me I had mere seconds before I would faint, but I needed to hold on a little longer. If I let go Jane would suffocate.

But I couldn't. Everything went black and my body dropped to the floor.

When I woke up every nerve in my body felt like it was hit by a truck. When I opened my eyes a raging horrendous pain shot through the back of my head. Quickly I closed my eyes and tried to figure out what happened. We had been in that room. Jane, Jacob, Delilah and me. She bit me and after that I couldn't remember anything. Was Jane okay? Did she made it out alive?

My hand carefully went to my neck, which was sore, and carefully I touched the bitemarks. Crap, this wasn't good. Was I going to make it out alive? Even though I was half a vampire I had no idea what venom would do to my human side. Maybe I would go in full transition and would my human side die. Or maybe my body would resist the transition and I would die a slow and painful death. There had never been any research about injecting an half vampire with venom, because there had never been a need to investigate such a thing. I was a walking science project. Carefully I walked open my eyes again and slowly they adjusted to the lighting in the room.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to sit up. Where the fuck was I? I was laying in a bed which was unfamiliar for me. The room contained nothing more than a queen sized bed and a desk. It was modern in black and white. There were two nightstands. My senses seemed heightened and I inhaled deeply. The bed smelled like the fabric softener Jacob always washed his clothes with. My guess was that I was in his bedroom. I felt very uncomfortable being here in his, no their bedroom. I glanced down my arm, which was cleaned and bandaged, but the cuts underneath still burned and stung.

Carefully I stepped out of bed and listened in. I heard voices coming from downstairs and carefully I snuck downstairs. I needed to secure the perimeter first before I would confront Jacob with this situation.

Barefooted I walked down the stairs, it seemed my heels went missing. Shame because it had been my favorite pair. But there were more important things that required my attention for now. Like making it out alive here. I knew Jacob cared about me and tried his best to protect me, but I didn't forget his answer when Delilah asked him what would happen to either of us when we got bit. It wasn't safe for me here. I needed to get the hell out of Forks and reunite with my family. They could help me figure out this mess.

'Yo Seth, do you know where the broom is? There is a lot of glass here.' Someone shouted a little agitated from the living room. The voice somehow seemed familiar. My mind went over it and I came to the conclusion that it probably was that fireman, what was his name again? I tiptoed downstairs and walked into the kitchen trying to avoid the living room. While doing so I stepped into a piece of glass. 'Shit.' I mumbled very quietly and tried to get the splinter out quickly.

But it was already two late because Seth walked in on me. 'Renesmee?' He called out surprised. Shit.

'Seth.' I nodded and within seconds we were surrounded by other guys. Shit.

'She is awake?' One of them asked Seth. I thought that was a stupid question, he could see me couldn't he? I was standing right here. Then there was panic. I could see it in their body language.

'I thought it would take at least a few days before the transition was complete.'

'Did you ever witness the process? We don't know anything about the transition.' Another barked at him irritated. They glanced over me and shot each other questioning looks. They had no idea what to do, they waited for someone to take the lead.

'Right, it was a pleasure to meet you all. But I'm going home now.' I grunted and made my way to the back door. I was in desperate need to get out of here. I knew it was a desperate move, but I could at least try right? One of them grabbed my arm. Angry I turned around where I found to sturdy brown eyes.

'I'm sorry Renesmee. I can't let you go home.' He whispered and was holding me with such force it was hurting me. He grabbed the arm which was cut open by Delilah which made it even worse. I clutched my teeth as I tried to pull my arm back.

'You don't have anything to say about me. I'm going home right now.' I hissed.

'No you are not.' He gave me a grim look and suddenly I doubted if I would ever leave this house. Panic slowly started to spread through me and I glanced over the room desperately trying to find a way out. But there wasn't one, there were too many of them. I was not only outnumbered, but I was weak. Very weak and I started to get dizzy as well.

'Let. Go. Of. Me.' I hissed again and pulled on my arm again.

'We can't let you go. I'm sorry.' He repeated again.

'Sam let her go.' Seth interfered.

'Seth, she is a threat to all the people in Forks.' Sam shook his head. 'She is not going anywhere.'

'I am a threat to the people in Forks?' I chuckled. 'It's just a guess but I think you can turn into a huge wolf as well. And that isn't a threat?'

His brown eyes were blazing with anger now and he was strengthening his grip on my arm even more. It caused tears to sting in my eye, but I wouldn't be intimidated by him. He thought otherwise because he quickly closed the distance between us. 'Choose your next words very carefully if you want to live any longer.'

So I did the first thing the first thing that came to mind. The first thing I would do when a guy tried to intimidate me this way. I didn't think it through, I wish I would have. But with my other hand, my good one I slapped him right in the face. And that's when everything escalated. It was like he exploded into a different shape and I got tossed against the wall. A low growl made me aware that he was just a few inches from me, his big teeth ready to tear me to shreds if I wasn't careful.

JPOV

Tiredly I walked into my house which was a mess. It was like a huge bomb exploded in here, there was glass everywhere. All the rooms were a mess and the smell of blood and vampire still lingered in the air. This place which was my home didn't feel like it anymore since Delilah intruded it.

'Sam enough!' I heard Seth shout from the living room. As I hurried over there I could see Renesmee lying on the ground, barely conscious. Sam was standing in front of her in Wolf form, growling at her. Without even thinking about it I phased into wolf form as well and tackled him. What the hell was he thinking? There was absolutely no way he could hurt my imprint in any way. That was forbidden by the pack rules.

'What do you think your doing?'

'I know she is your imprint, but she wanted to leave. She can't because she is in transition. You know the rules. She poses a threat to the people in Forks.' He growled.

'She is my imprint. Don't you dare hurt her.' I growled back.

'She hit me.'

'You probably deserved it.' I answered a bit jokingly. Sam phased back and shot me an annoyed look. I phased back as well and shot him a look which told him to leave. He got the hint and left the room. The others of the pack were staring at me in silence as I grabbed some jeans and put them on.

'Jake….' Embry started. I knew someday we needed to have this conversation. Renesmee was bit and in transition, it wouldn't take long before she would turn into a vampire. It hurt my heart to think that such a beautiful person would turn into a bloodsucking monster. I also knew that if she bit someone, if she would draw blood, we would have to kill her. I wondered if my feelings for her would change when her transition was complete. Right now I was still feeling the same way about her. Would that last? I couldn't kill her and burn her body when I had these feelings for her. It was the other way around, I felt such a need to protect her from harm. No matter the cost.

'Not now.' I growled as I walked towards Renesmee and kneeled down to check on her. She was unconscious but her breathing was steady. What I heard was that it would at least take a few days before she would turn in a vampire. I still had a few days to process everything. But I didn't need days, my body was so tired it felt like I needed weeks, maybe even months to process all this. Not only did I fail in protecting them both, they were both hurt because of me. Delilah had me right where she wanted me. How could I be so stupid? If it wasn't for Renesmee we would all be dead. 'She is still human. We can't hurt her do you understand.' I growled as I protectively lifted her up in my arms.

'How is Jane?' Quill asked before I walked up the stairs with Renesmee in my arms.

'Jane is… okay. She is very scared and confused. The doctors don't think anything is wrong with her, but they want to keep her overnight to make sure the baby is doing okay. Renesmee saved her life.'

'Will she talk?' Leah who was standing in the corner with her arms crossed asked me.

'Really, you are asking me this right now?' I hissed back agitated. She shrugged her shoulders and stepped forward.

'You understand that she can't blab about this. Our secret has to be protected.'

'She won't. Now get out. All of you.' I growled as I walked up the stairs with Renesmee in my arms. Carefully I laid her on the bed. I wished I could've taken her to the hospital to get her arm treated. But it was too much of a risk. It was just a matter of time before she would wake up with red eyes and a raging thirst. When she would open her eyes again I owed her an explanation. It must be confusing for her as well, werewolves and vampires was not something she signed up for coming here. But to be honest I had no idea what to say to her. I loved her, my love for her was pure and strong. She was my imprint after all. But we couldn't be together, Delilah made sure we wouldn't be.

I closed my heavy and tired eyes for a second. Within a matter of hours my whole life got turned upside down. I had no idea how I could make all of this right. When I visited Jane in the hospital she refused to talk to me, she just glared at me. I apologized more than a hundredth times, but she still refused to talk. I couldn't blame her with everything that happened. She just found out that I lied about a big part of my life. But not only that, she just found out that the supernatural existed. That sure would be a bitter and frightening pill to swallow. I wasn't sure she would be able to comprehend with this.

And then there was Renesmee who was lying in my bed with venom spreading through her body. My imprint who just saved my wife.

I woke up hours later. I must have fallen asleep for a bit. Sleeping a chair wasn't comfortable and I stood up to stretch. Renesmee was still peacefully sleeping and her heartbeat and breathing was still steady. I walked downstairs, ignored the mess and made myself some coffee. There was a distinct snoring coming from the other room and I guessed it was Seth or Quill. When I went to check I found Seth, Sam and Embry sleeping on the couch. I shouldn't known they would never leave me alone with Renesmee now. They were good and loyal friends, but I just needed some time alone right now. I took a sip of my coffee and headed back upstairs. When I entered the bedroom I noticed Renesmee was awake. Carefully she sat up and glared at me when she saw me.

She groaned when she stood up and reached for the wall to support herself.

'Take it easy, you had a rough night.' I whispered and quickly put down my coffee to help her stand.

'You don't say.' She grimaced and ignored the hand I offered her.

'How are you feeling?' I asked very carefully. She glared at me again. 'Just don't ask okay.'

I nodded my head and she stumbled into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. A little bit unsteady she walked back and sat down on the bed again. She seemed exhausted and was very pale. She must feel horrible, poor girl.

'I am not allowed to leave am I?' Her tone was bitter and she gave me a questioning look. I sighted deep and shook my head. 'I am afraid not.'

'I want to go home.' She said in a little voice while fumbling with her hands. I felt sorry for her, the though girl act wasn't working anymore. She was weak, tired and probably in pain. She looked like she was about to cry anytime now and I hated myself for it. This was my fault, all my fault. Delilah broke her and it was all my fault.

'I'm so sorry this happened to you.' I carefully sat down next to her. 'I can't imagine how confused and scared you must feel right now.'

'What are you?' She glanced over to me. 'You are supernatural. What are you?'

'We are shapeshifters. We protect normal people from vampires..'

I knew I shouldn't have said that when she turned her eyes to the ground. It was stupid to say something like that to someone who just got bit. Someone who's fate was undeniably becoming one of the monsters we killed on a regular basis. But was she aware of what was going to happen to her? I noticed tears were rolling down her cheeks. Poor thing. I needed to comfort her. I owed her that.

'It's okay. Come here. We'll get through this' I lied and pulled her into a hug. She let it happen and slowly started to sob. I let her, understanding the need to.

RPOV

I didn't mean for it to happen. I truly didn't. But I wasn't feeling well and it was my instinct to do so. He pushed me away when he felt it. He pushed me hard and I fell down on the floor with a smack.

'Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..' I apologized but I knew it was too late. Blood was dripping from his neck where I bit him. Shocked he stared at me as his hand went to his neck. Oh shit. This was it, they were going to kill me for sure. If I wanted to make it out alive I needed to act fast.

Leaving Jacob in shock I sprinted out of the room and dashed into the kitchen. There were keys on the cupboard and I grabbed them. I recognized the car keys, it was from one of the police cars we had at the station.

'Hey stop!' I heard someone shout from behind me. But I wasn't planning to. I needed to get the hell out of here before they would kill me. I opened the kitchen unlocked the car and got in quickly. I started it and hit reverse. As soon as I was on the road I hit the gas. I had two options, I could go to Forks where they were probably waiting for me. Or I could take the road that led directly to the highway. That seemed like an safer option.

In my rearview mirror I saw two wolves. So that was the reason all of them were in such good shape I realized. Chasing vampires around would get you a sixpack really quick. My body was protesting against this bumpy car ride. I had a throbbing headache and my eyes still had trouble adjusting. But I almost lost them. Driving in such speed on this dark road was taking it's toll and I needed all my energy to focus.

After a while I was sure I lost them. I didn't see the reflection of their eyes in my rearview mirror. I sighted deep and was able to relax a little. I made it, I was going to be just fine. I just needed to make it somewhere safe where I could regain my strengths and contact my grandfather.

Then suddenly there was something on the road. It was just standing there, waiting for me. My brain had trouble processing what happened. But my body reacted instantly, I grabbed the steering wheel and tried my very best to steer the car so I wouldn't hit it, but the combination of my exhausted body and slow responsiveness caused the car to hit the guardrail. Now I completely lost control of the car and I could feel it go through the guardrails. When the wheels didn't found solid ground anymore I knew I was fucked. The car tumbled over the edge and fell over. The car took a tumble downstairs and I banged with my head on the steering wheel. Fortunately the car came to a stop and I groaned in pain. When I looked up there was a person standing staring at me from the top. Her scarlett red eyes looked very pleased. I highly doubted I was going to survive this one. I was out of luck.

* * *

Well? What do you think


	11. Chapter 11

RPOV

'Renesmee?!' I heard a voice waking me up from my deep slumber. Slowly I opened my eyes and grimaced. I felt weak, weaker than I ever felt before and I knew I wasn't going to make it much longer. My eyes tried to find the source of the sound but there was nobody there.

'Renesmee, are you there?' There it was again. It was the radio, how stupid of me. I raised my hand to grab it, but it slipped and fell onto the seat next to me. I groaned when I searched for it with my hand. After what seemed forever I finally found it and pressed in the button to respond.

'H-hello?' My voice was nothing more than a raw whisper, but I think they heard me.

'Renesmee, we are going to get you out of here. Don't you worry.' The voice on the other side seemed distressed but I was glad that there was something to keep me awake. Something to keep my mind of this pain.

'Jacob…?' I couldn't believe that after all that happened he was the one to come and save me.

'Yeah I'm here. I'm coming to get you. I just need you to climb out of the car, it's too unstable to wait there. Can you do that for me?'

'No, I can't' It was hard staying awake. I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep. I was so bloody tired. But I knew if I did so I probably wouldn't wake up.

'Listen Renesmee, I know you are scared. But I'm not going to let them hurt you. I give you my word that they won't hurt you when you come out. We can talk about what happened, it's going to be fine.' I raised my eyes to the cliff where they were standing. I bumped my head against the steering wheel in my fall and everything was a little blurry, but I could see him standing there. He was accompanied by the fire department and a couple of pack members.

'Renesmee you there?'

'I can't m-move' I whispered in the radio. My mouth was dry making my voice even more raw. I didn't knew how long I could keep this up, talking and staying awake seemed to drain out all the energy I had left.

'Why? Why can't you move? Are you hurt?' There was panic in his voice now. I nodded, not realizing he couldn't see it. I rested my head against the seat and sighted deep. I needed to close my eyes for a little while. I needed some rest, only a little while.

'Renesmee, sweetheart you have to answer me.' He shouted into the radio. I grunted as I reached for it to reply. I could hear voices on the background when he spoke. They were working on some kind of harness so Jacob could make his way down the cliff and reach me.

'I am pinned down' I groaned.

'Pinned down? Is something leaning on you? Or is it something else? Come on talk to me.'

'My left side, I –' I raised my other hand which was covered in blood to check on the wound. 'I'm impaled by a piece of metal from the guardrail. I can't get it out and it's pinning me to my seat.'

There was radio silence as Jacob took in the news.

'Are you bleeding?' His voice was worried but there was some hope in it as well. If he seemed so hopeful maybe should I be hopeful as well.. I pressed in the button to answer him but got interrupted by the sound of shrieking metal.

'Oh my god.' I muttered as the car dangerously tried to keep it's balance. 'I'm going to fall of this cliff aren't I?'

'No, no you are not. I'm coming for you. I will get you out, don't you worry. I just need you to be brave and strong for a little while longer. I know you can do that. I know you are a strong and brave person.'

I couldn't believe this was how I was going to die. In Forks of all places. I was dying because some vampire had a personal vendetta against Jacob and I got in her way.

'Renesmee you have to keep talking to me. I need to know you are okay. Please say something.'

'Do you think I'm going to make it out alive?' I grunted.

'Yes, I do. We are all working very hard to get you out of there.'

'If you do, am I supposed to pay back this car? Because you are not paying me enough for that.' I said trying to make a weak joke.

I could heard Jacob's bitter laugh on the other side. 'I'll promise you I will give you a raise.'

'Hey Jake, I'm getting a little lightheaded.' I mumbled as my eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

'I'm coming right now.' He shouted into the radio. 'I'll be there in a few minutes, maybe even sooner.'

'No, don't leave me. I need you to stay awake.' I mumbled. My eyes were already closed and I was slowly slipping away.

'Renesmee, It's Seth. I'll stay with you while Jacob's making his way down okay. He is coming right now. Can you see him?'

'No, I can't keep my eyes open. I'm too tired. I need to sleep for a little while.'

'No you don't. You need to keep your eyes open. You need to stay strong.' There was even more panic in Seth's voice than in Jacobs and it was making me feel nervous.

'It's okay Seth. It's not your fault if it doesn't work. And it's not Jacob's fault. Can you tell him that for me?' I whispered with my last strength before the radio slipped out of my hand. It dropped on the floor unable for me to reach anymore. I was on my own.

'Why don't you tell him yourself.' I heard Seth trying to encourage me. There was more shrieking of metal and I knew my fate was settled. I didn't had minutes anymore, in just seconds the car would call of this cliff and I wouldn't survive another tumble. This was the end for me.

My mind wandered of to my family. I would never see them again, I would never be able to tell them I was sorry for coming here. I knew they would be shattered when they heard I was dead and if I hadn't been so stubborn… I just hoped they knew I loved them, more than anything.

There was more shrieking of metal and it sounded like a car door was torn of. Then someone touched me, he grabbed my shoulder and shrugged me. I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy. I managed to open them a little bit and I saw an blurry shape bend over me.

'Jacob?' I whispered.

'Jacob will be here soon' He said and then with one swift move grabbed the metal of the guardrail and pulled it out. I was unprepared and screamed in pain when he did. That was the moment I lost consciousness.

'Sweetheart? Can you hear me?' When I opened my eyes a warm and friendly smile was waiting for me. The nurse who was cleaning my bandages quickly checked my pulse and temperature.

'Well you are doing better than we expected. How are you feeling?'

'I'm okay.' I lied. 'What happened? How long did I sleep?'

'Well you took quite the nap. You were out for a whole day. I will get the doctor so he can check on you.'

As she walked off to get the doctor I slowly sat up. My body was sore and stiff and the wound hurt, but it wasn't that bad actually. I felt okay, it was doable. By the looks of it I would be fine. Soo the doctor walked in who confirmed my prognose. The wound was cleaned and I had been so lucky that the metal didn't hit any of my organs. It was just a flesh wound. They wanted to keep me here until my heartbeat and temperature were back to normal. Then I could go home to recover.

When the word was out that I was awake Jacob came to visit me. He probably pulled some strings and asked them to inform him when I woke up. He walked in with a 'get well soon' balloon in his one hand and in the other a fresh cup of coffee.

'How are you feeling?' He asked worried as he tied the balloon to my bed.

'Really?' I raised my eyebrows as I glanced over to the balloon. 'A balloon?'

He ignored my comment and handed me the coffee which I gladly accepted. It was my favorite brand of cappuccino, something I couldn't refuse.

'So how are you doing?' He asked me as he grabbed the chair and pulled it near. He then carefully sat down. I forgot that he was hurt as well. That Delilah made him stab himself. It must have taken it toll in him pulling me from that cliff. Climbing up with my dead weight didn't seemed the easiest of jobs.

'I'm okay.'

'Really? You don't have to keep up the tough act around me. Not after everything that happened, you know that right?'

'I'm fine. Really. So we have a lot to talk about don't we?'

Jacob nodded his head. 'Yeah, I think we do.'

I waited for him to start but he kept silent for a while not knowing where to start or what to say.

'The doctor said your vitals are okay, your heartbeat is a little fast but there was nothing out of the ordinary.' I couldn't help but chuckle at his words. Of course my heartbeat was faster, I was a hybrid for fucks sake. But Jacob didn't knew that, yet. His dark brown eyes trailed over me and found mine eventually.

'I never meant for this to happen, I'm so sorry that you got caught in the crossfire like this. I'm terrible sorry for everything Renesmee. I need you to know that.' He whispered and reached for my hand. I let him, he pinched my hand softly and gave me a sad smile. Absentminded he touched the bitemarks in his neck, I don't think he even realized doing so.

'Do they hurt?' I asked with a little voice as I nodded to the bandage in his neck.

'No, but I just can't wrap my head around this. I've should've been dead by now. Vampire venom is lethal to werewolves like me.' He furrowed his brow in confusion. Before I could provide some explanation his phone rang and he grabbed his out of his pocket.

'Oh, probably your parents.' He muttered before he pressed answer. I couldn't stop him in time, I wanted to stop him but my words didn't come out. Dad would go completely mental when he heard what happened and when he found out why I was here. I would be grounded for life, I was sure of it. This was the end of Renesmee Cullen. I would be a monk for life. Terrified I waited for Jacob to pass me the phone so I could receive my scolding.

'Edward?' Jacob whispered horrified. His facial expression went from worried to confused to horrified. His eyes found mine and were blazing with deep raging anger. Oh god, this wasn't going well. I completely forgot about the fact that Jacob knew my mother, I saw the photographs of them together. Probably he knew my father as well. Shit, this wasn't good. My cover was blown.

'Ask her yourself.' Agitated Jacob handed me the phone and walked out of the room. With a heavy heart I picked it up, here we go…

'Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

'Renesmee Carly Cullen,' My father answered. 'What the hell are you doing in Forks? Have you completely lost your mind?'

'Dad,' I tried, but it was of no use. My father had already made up his mind. 'I'm coming to get you. I'll be there tomorrow, better pack your things Renesmee.'

JPOV

I couldn't believe it at first. But I recognized Edwards voice within seconds. The anger I suppressed for years after Bella left, came back flooding in. My mind still couldn't make sense of it at all. Did they turn her? Did those filthy Cullens turn Renesmee? But she wasn't a full vampire, she still had a beating heart. But I couldn't forget the fact that she tried to bite me, I let my hand go over the puncture wounds once more. Then there was just one more option, but that couldn't be. Could she be a hybrid? Could it be that she was the child of Edward and Bella. I didn't even knew that was possible.. He wouldn't, they wouldn't.. while she was still human right? Oh god this was so confusing, I needed some answers and a drink. But first answers.

I walked back into the room. But the bed was empty. Just seconds ago she laid there, but now it was completely empty. My phone laid on the nightstand with the rest of her belongings. But Renesmee was nowhere to be found. I glanced over to the open window, why would she feel the need to make a run for it? I inhaled the air making sure it smelled clean and there were no traces of vampire. I needed to make sure this was not Delilah's doing.

I rallied up the pack and made them search the woods, but Renesmee knew darn well how to cover her tracks. Still I needed to find her, we had a lot to talk about. When the woods were cleared me and Seth headed back to the police station, maybe we could track her creditcards or find another lead which told us where she was headed. I walked in and greeted Peter who was working the night shift. He nodded in my directions as he finished his phone call. Deep in thought I walked over to my office and opened the door.

She had been here, I could smell it. Her sweet smell lingered in the air. I looked around but nothing seemed to be missing, but I noticed the file cabinet was moved. It was just an inch or so, but it was enough to make me suspicious. It was still locked, but when I pulled it forward and turned it around I noticed there was a hole in the backside. She was good, Peter didn't even noticed she was here. It was ironic that she, as a police officer in training, felt the need to steal. But why? What was it she needed so desperately that she couldn't ask me?

I opened the cabinet and went through the files. It didn't took me long to figure out which one was missing. Now that I knew that she was a Cullen I figured she would be here for the Charlie Swan file. And I was right, since that was the one that was missing. I could understand her need for closure. But the Charlie Swan case was a supernatural one, she wouldn't be so foolish to take revenge now would she? Not when Delilah was involved. I had a bitter taste in my mouth as I thought about the situation. Going after Delilah would be mean the end of her. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't. I needed to protect her.

I turned around to grab my things and head out, but before I realized it I was pinned against the wall and two golden eyes were drilled in mine. I couldn't help myself from letting out a low growl when our eyes met.

'Where is she?' Edward hissed at me. The other Cullens walked into my office as well, accompanied by Seth. It was strange seeing them all, they didn't change one bit. I turned my attention towards Edward again and gave him a push so that he would get his dirty hands of me.

'Edward, always an unpleasant surprise.' I muttered as I regained my composure.

'Where is she, I swear to god I will end you if you don't answer.'

'Edward, calm down.' Carlisle hissed and Edward stepped backwards. His dark eyes wandered over me and trailed to my wedding ring. With disgust he looked at me, wanting to make a comment but Bella interrupted him doing so.

'Jake, I need to know where she is. That she is safe. She is my daughter.' She whispered as she stepped forward and looked at me with pleading eyes. Her eyes changed, they were golden as well telling me that she was a part of the coven now as well.

'I don't know.' I answered bitter. 'Just as useless as always.' Rosalie commented.

'What happened to her Jacob?' Esme tried and I let my mind run over the events that occurred. I didn't know where to start. For a second I forget that Edward had the ability to read people's minds. But when I saw the hate in eyes grow I realized I made a mistake.

'You did what with my daughter?' He hissed and I was sure he would try to rip my throat out any second now.

'Edward, calm down.' Bella hushed.

'He slept with her, he slept with her while he is married to another woman.' Edward hissed and the whole room fell silent. All the Cullens looked at me with disgust in their eyes.

'Enough.' She spoke as she walked in. We all turned around to face her, she looked tired and fragile. Her hair was a mess and there was mud al over her clothes. There was dirt on her face, leaving black streaks.

'Ness.' Bella hurried forward and pulled her in a hug. 'We were so worried. Don't you ever do this again young lady.' After a few second Renesmee pulled loose and glanced over to her dad. They seemed to have a conversation without words, Edward furrowed his brown as he stared at her.

'Are you certain?' Was the only thing he said to her.

Tiredly Renesmee nodded her head. 'I'll show you.'

Then she turned around and started walking, I exchanged looks with Seth but we decided we would follow her as well. She had a bit of a limp, but Renesmee picked up the pace soon enough. She led us through the woods until after five minutes or so we arrived at our destination.

'The graveyard?' Emmett asked confused. Renesmee just nodded and continued. We obediently followed her until she stopped at a grave. It became clear why she was so dirty because she dug up the coffin herself. I knew this place and I knew who was buried here. My eyes wandered off to the name written in stone.

'Charlie Swan, a father and a friend.'

Bella let out a sob when she realized. 'Why are we here Renesmee, why are you doing this?' She asked her daughter with a broke voice.

'Renesmee, what kind of sick game is this?' Rosalie hissed as she put an arm around Bella. 'Why are we here?'

'Dad, can you help me?" she just whispered. Horrified I stared as they opened the coffin.

It was empty.

'H-how is that possible?' I heard Seth whisper from behind me.

'I realized it when I stole the files from your office Jake, I recognized the jacket from the crimescene. He was the one who pulled me out of the car, I remember now.'

'But how?' I asked her confused.

'I think he was in transition when you buried him. He was alive, barely, but enough to make it through the transition.'


	12. Chapter 12

It was my fourth cup of coffee that day, and it wasn't even 12 o' clock. The events of last night caused commotion, now that we learned that Charlie wasn't dead but turned into a vampire we needed to take safety precautions. It took al night informing the pack and planning the new patrol routes. At the question what we would do when we encountered him I didn't have an answer yet. I still had a hard time wrapping my mind round this. I had no idea what we should do when we found him. He was a full vampire now, which meant that he was dangerous, but deep inside he was still the Charlie I knew. Would I be able to kill him if I needed to? I couldn't say for sure… I couldn't believe we missed this. How could we be so stupid?

I visited Jane this morning in the hospital, but she refused to speak with me. I knew she was awake but she pretended to be asleep, avoiding every contact with me. The doctors told me she was fine and that she could go home tonight, but I wondered if she wanted to come home. I wrecked our home, and I couldn't even imagine how she must feel. Pregnant of our child, assaulted, cheated on. I couldn't blame her for not speaking with me. She must be so confused and heartbroken. I had to admit that I wasn't a good guy, I hurt not only one but two girls in these last few weeks. Jane en Renesmee were both hurt and I was unable to protect them. I was a failure as husband, packleader, sheriff and imprint. I sighted deep when I arrived at the station, with everything going on, I still couldn't skip my work.

'Morning Sheriff,' Noah waved. I gave him a nod and walked over to my office. At least the first few hours I would have some peace an quiet while doing paperwork. I started my computer and scrolled through my e-mail. My tormented mind trailed back to Jane and Renesmee. I loved both of them, and even though there were two women in my life right now I never felt more lonely. All I wanted was them both to be happy, with or without me. I knew I had to make a choice eventually, this couldn't go on like this. I needed to man up and take my responsibility. But I needed a little time to think.

I knew in theory I needed to choose Jane. We were married, were expecting a child and we had been happy. But since Renesmee came into my love it was like my life was suddenly in color. Without me even knowing I had lived in a black-white world until she came along. She marked my heart like a tattoo and I knew that I could never forget her. There was once in a lifetime and once in a while, and Renesmee was once in a lifetime. I would always compare Jane to Renesmee and she would never ever measure up. She couldn't even help it, Jane was great but she wasn't my soulmate. I never thought I would find my soulmate, hell before I turned into a werewolf I didn't even believe in those kind of things. But then she suddenly walked into my office, a fierce petite brunette who wasn't afraid to pick a fight with me or put me in my place.

There was a knock on the door. 'Come in,' I yelled and pretended to be working. The door slid open and Bella carefully walked into my office. Without saying anything she sat down and greeted me. 'Hello Jacob.'

I started at her, she didn't change a bit. The only thing that changed were her eyes. She was wearing contacts but I could see the golden under them. There was a bitter taste in my mouth and I broke our eye contact.

'Is there something I can do for you?' I asked in a formal tone.

'I think we need to talk.' She simply stated. I shot her an annoyed look. There were two people in my life who I needed to talk to, Bella wasn't one of them. I had enough trouble without her. I didn't forget how she suddenly left Forks, without even informing me. She broke my heart, I had loved her. But now I knew that the love I felt for her was nothing in comparison to what I should feel when I loved someone.

'I'm sorry for leaving you like that Jacob. I'm sorry I never contacted you afterwards. But we need to talk about many things. For starters my father who is probably roaming these woods as we speak. Also we need to talk about you and my daughter.'

I couldn't help but make a face. It was so weird hear them talking about Renesmee as their daughter.

'I feel no need to talk to you about my relationship with Renesmee.' I groaned as I folded my arms.

'Jacob, you are a married man. My daughter is still a minor, she doesn't look or act like it but she is only six years old. She doesn't know what's good for her. I need you to back off.' Bella said with a stern face as she mimicked me by folding her arms as well. I winced and played with my wedding ring.

'What? She is only six?' I couldn't believe my ears. There were many mysteries surrounding Renesmee but this was quite the shocker. She was only six years older than my unborn child? I felt like I was going to throw up.

'I didn't know that.' I whispered shocked.

'Do you understand now that it's best if you stay away from her?' Bella's eyes locked with mine. I broke our eye contact and nodded, yes I understood. It was best if I let Renesmee go for now, now that I learned that she was only six years old I couldn't continue this relationship I had with her. I needed to let her go. What I was doing, what I was feeling was toxic. It couldn't be.

'I'm glad you understand. When we located Charlie we will leave Forks and we won't be a burden anymore.'

'I see.' I whispered.

'I trust that you will inform me when you have any leads?'

'I will.' I replied monotone. I was tired and I wanted her to leave. It took it's toll on me staying polite. Bella Swan was the girl who turned my life upside down a few years ago. She went running off without letting me know if she was okay. That was not something you could forget easily. Now I was in love with her daughter, and I knew for sure that I would never be able to forget about her.

I went home early. I couldn't focus and I wanted to clean up the house before I would pick up Jane. I threw away all the glass and vacuumed. In an hour of so someone would come to install a new window. He promised me he would be done by the time I would go to the hospital. I changed the bedsheets and moped the floor making sure there was not a single trace of blood anywhere. Now that Bella came to visit me I knew what I had to do. I needed to break up with Renesmee, if you could call it breaking up. It was more of an affair than a relationship we had. I had no idea how she would react, but whatever it took this needed to end. It was the best for her, for the both of us. I decided I would choose Jane, I knew I would hate myself for it eventually. But my child needed a father and Renesmee needed time and space to grow up. With her being only six years old, she still had a lot to learn and experience. I had no idea how I would tell her, it would break my heart to do so.

The doorbell rang and I walked over to open it. When the window was fixed it was like nothing happened here. The door swung open and there she was. A chill went through my body when I saw her standing there. She was wet from the rain and was shivering. Her big brown doe eyes locked with mine 'Hi.'

Why was she here? Did she knew that I'd spoken with Bella? For a few second I didn't knew what to say or do. She chuckled at my confusion and walked in, where she took off her coat.

'I was hoping we could talk.' She shrugged her shoulders. 'We never got to finish our conversation.'

I took her in, knowing it would be probably one of the last times. She was more than beautiful, she was perfect. Those darkbrown curls, those cute freckles on her nose. Those soft kissable lips and those big brown doe eyes. I wanted her so bad. Not in a sexual way, but I wanted to spend every single second looking in those eyes. I wanted her attention, I wanted to make her laugh and hold her in my arms. I wanted to call her mine. But I couldn't.

'What are you doing here?' I said instead.

She frowned and gave me a confused look. 'I just told you. I hoped we could talk.'

'Renesmee, you just can't come by unannounced. I am married for fucks sake. This is the house where I live with my wife and where we are going to raise our child..' I could see my words pained her. Irritation grew big in her eyes and she folded her arms in a defensive stance. 'What are you saying?'

'This thing we had. It was fun, it was exciting while it lasted. But we can't go on with it. We need to end this right here and right now.' My whole body was protesting against the words that were coming from my mouth because I could see how it hurt her. She trembled and her brown eyes grew darker.

'But..' She bit her lip and thought for a second. 'I wanted to talk about what happened with Delilah. You said you imprinted on me or something. I need to know what that means.'

'It doesn't mean anything Renesmee. Let it go.' Lies, more and more lies. My whole life I tried to be a good guy, who didn't lie or hurt people. Now I was doing both to the girl of my dreams.

'Right,' She picked up her coat. 'I think it's best if I go.'

My head and heart screamed. I was hurting inside but I couldn't let it show. All I wanted to do is grab her and pull her in a comforting hug. But I couldn't, I was victim of my own consequences. When I decided I would start a family with Jane I promised her my all, knowing I would give up the change of being with my imprint. It was time I kept my word. With a heavy heart I watched her walk out of the door and step in the car. When she was out of sight I slammed the door and walked to the living room. Everything was spotless and clean and in a flash of rage I grabbed the table and threw it on the ground. The big vase that stood on top fell onto the ground and broke into a hundred pieces, just like my heart.

* * *

So what do you think? Can you understand Jacob's decision? Let me know what you think of this chapter in a review!


	13. The Worst Of Me

Hi Guys, here's the next chapter. The worst of me. Let me know what you think.

* * *

JPOV

'Welcome home,' I mumbled while I helped Jane out of the car. She just gave me a death glare. All the way from the hospital to here I'd gotten the silent treatment. I couldn't blame her, I would be furious as well when I learned that my partner cheated on me. He bend over to grab her bag and winced. The long cuts on her arm were covered up by a bandage, but they probably still hurt a lot. She walked inside and walked over to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of wine.

'What are you doing?' I gave her a disapproving look.

'Don't even start with me.' She mumbled as she gulped down the wine. 'this one glass of wine it's going to kill our baby, but whatever you bring back home might.'

I clutched my teeth. We needed to clear the air, right now.

'Come talk to me.' I said and sat down on the couch. 'Oh great, let's sit down on the place where I was almost brutally murdered by one of your vampire enemies. Why don't you ask your little intern to come and talk about it, since you two seem to have more of a relationship than we do.' Shaking out of anger Jane threw her glass on the ground.

'Jane, please give me a change to explain.' I pleaded.

'Oh you don't need to explain.' Jane winced again. 'I understand perfectly well. You fucked your intern.'

'I need you to listen.' I growled and stood up. She shook her head and poured herself another glass. Then she spun on her heels ready to walk upstairs. When she opened the door I saw no other option then to show her the truth. So I phased. When Jane noticed that there was a big wolf standing in her living room she went pale. I quickly phased back and caught her before she fell onto the floor. I swooped her in my arms and brought her to the couch.

Frightened she stared at me. 'What are you?'

'I am a shapeshifter.' I sighted.

'How?'

'Let me start from the beginning..'

Next day – RPOV 

I parked dad's car and walked into the station. When I walked inside Seth and Noah were sitting at their desks. Seth's eyes grew big when he saw me, but he wasn't in the position to greet me or say something because he was on the phone. Noah stood up and greeted me happily.

'Hey Ren, how are you doing? I heard you were sick or something. Are you feeling all better now?' He gave me a big smile. I gave him a half smile in return. 'Yeah, sure. I'm fine.' I didn't knew exactly what Jacob and Seth told my colleagues what caused my absence these last days so I kept it vague.

'You want some coffee?' Noah beamed at me. I gave him that half smile again. 'Yeah sure.' Noah was so excited to see me, it was almost adorable. I walked over to my desk and logged in on my computer.  
Seth who was done with his call quickly hurried to my desk. 'What are you doing here?' He whispered as he leaned down on my desk.

'I work here, remember?' I grunted as I opened of the database.

'Does Jake know you are here?'

'I did not feel the need to inform him.' I shrugged my shoulders. I searched for the missing people reports from this year and hit print.

'Listen Renesmee..' Seth started but I cut him off. 'Don't even start with me Seth,' I hissed. 'I got tortured this week, run off a cliff and when I tried to talk to Jacob he sent me away. I'm not in the mood.'

'It's complicated.' Seth whispered while he lowered his eyes.

'No, actually it's really easy. Jacob is a narcistic jerk who used me for sex. That's all there is to it.'

'That's not really fair since..' Seth was cut off by Noah who handed me my coffee.

'Thank you Noah, that's really kind of you.' I glared at Seth and took a sip. I wasn't here to talk about Jacob. After last night it became painfully clear that he used me. I'd fallen for his charms and I cursed myself for it. I would find my grandfather and leave this one horse town. No more Delilah, no more problems and no more Jacob. I was done with it.

Noah, as always didn't feel that his presence was unwanted and start babbling.

'So Ren, I was wondering me and some friends are going out for a drink tonight. Maybe you want to join?'

At that exact moment Jacob walked through the door. Our eyes locked instantly he gave me a disapproving look.

'Sure, Noah why not?" I answered without breaking eye contact with Jacob. He glared at me and before walking over to his office and slamming the door. I grinned and Seth gave me an disapproving look.

'I still got stuff to do, see you around.' I grabbed my reports from the printer and stood up.

Noah was a little bit surprised my answer and whispered that he would text me. Seth's eyes wandered over to Jacob's office, he seemed worried. When I put all the files in my bag and wanted to head out his door opened and I heard him call 'Renesmee office.'

Seth gave me a meaningful look and I rolled my eyes. I threw down my bag and walked in. I closed the door behind me and he closed the blinds to give us some privacy.

'What is it?' I hissed. Jacob Fucking Black seemed to enjoy toying with my feelings. After last night I knew for sure that he was a first class jerk. I thought we were going somewhere, he saved me for gods sake. But we were back at square one.

'What are you doing?' He sat down in his chair. I didn't knew why but after last night I was hurt, confused and very frustrated and I sure as hell was going to make him feel that.

'Doesn't concern you.' I shrugged my shoulders and folded my arms. 'The only thing that needs to concerns you is your wife. You don't have a say in anything that I do.' I raised one eyebrow.

'Listen Renesmee, I know you are upset. But..'

'But nothing. You got what you wanted. You screwed your intern, you got the chance to misuse your power and that's it. End of story.'

'That's not completely fair.' He stood up and walked towards me.

'Goodbye, Jacob.' I spun on my heels and walked out his office. I grabbed my bag and drove off. I drove to a café where I read through the reports. It was already late and I would meet Noah here in just 1,5 hours. So I ordered some food, I didn't feel the need to go home. My parents moved back in the Cullens mansion and they transported my stuff, without my approval, to the mansion as well. They were still upset with me because I lied to them. Now that they were searching for Charlie all their time and attention went there, giving me the chance to sneak off and do some off my own research.

Noah was twenty minutes late. He greeted me with an apologetic grin. He was al dressed up and I got the feeling he used those twenty minutes to do his hair.

'Glad you could make it, my friends are on their way.' He sat down and ordered us some beers. I stuffed the reports in my bag and put up a friendly smile. The café was one of the few places in Forks where you could get a beer, the other one: Dan's pub was a shady place and the police officers didn't want to be seen there. So this one was the only place we could go to. Noah's friends arrived soon after, there was Mike and Patrick who both worked at the local garage.

'So Renesmee, you're one of Noah's colleagues right?' Mike asked while I gratefully downed his beer. I nodded and we made some small talk about our work and theirs. They asked about that night when I saved Noah from the junkies and I gave them a brief summary. It did me some good, just talking and laughing, it took my mind of things. From the corner of my eye I noticed a familiar face. I turned around and noticed Seth and that fireman, what was his name again, walked in. Seth found my eyes and gave me a concerned look. Disgruntled I turned back to my table. What were they doing here? Were they checking up on me?

'Ren, are you okay?' Noah asked. On that moment he noticed Seth and waved.

'Seth! Hi mate do you care to join us?' He asked. I clutched my teeth as Seth nodded and walked over to our table. Oh god no. Why? 

'Yeah, sure why not?' He said as he sat down next to me. The fireman took his seat next to me. They were annoying me. It could be a coincidence but I somehow doubted that. Did Jacob tell them to follow me?  
It was fridaynight and the waitresses were talking away all the tables. Soon after the music installation blasted some dance music and the café was getting flooded with young people.

The waitress asked if we wanted some more drinks.

'Now that I think about it, why don't we order some shots?' I said as I put up my sweetest smile. Seth wanted to protest but Mike, Noah's friend, agreed with me.

'Yeah, fuck it. It's Friday night let's have some fun!' He grinned and gave me a smile.

'Yeah, let's make this a party.' Patrick agreed as well.

'Great, we'll take the tequila.' I said to the waitress and she walked away to get our orders.

'Are you sure that's a good idea?' Seth whispered to me.

'Well I got you to keep an eye on me don't I?' I said. He noticed the double meaning to my words and gave me an agitation look in return.

'It's not like that.' He whispered under his breath.

'Right.' I mumbled back just as the waitress came back with our shots.

To make it even worse, Jacob Fucking Black walked in. When he noticed us he seemed to have a wordless conversation with Seth who just shrugged his shoulders. I grabbed my glass on in one smooth move I downed the tequila. I was feeling rebellious and ordered us another round.

'This girl knows how to party.' Patrick cheered and happily downed the next one with me. Meanwhile Jacob had made his way to our table.

'Hi Chief, do you care to join us?' Noah asked sheepishly. I could tell the shots were having effect on him because he was talking with a bit of a double tongue.

'Sure.' Jacob nodded and grabbed a chair.

'What a coincidence that we're all here tonight.' Noah cheered. 'It's been so long since we did a drink together.'

Jacob's dark eyes found mine. But I choose to ignore him. Instead I stood up and grabbed Noah's hand.

'Come on, this is my favorite song.' I whispered and pulled him onto the dancefloor. I could feel Jacob's eyes burn onto my back but I didn't care.

'I'm not really a good dancer,' Noah whispered in my ear as he clumsily moved his body. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. 'Doesn't matter as long as you have fun.'  
Mike and Patrick soon joined us, accompanied by more shots. The music was quite good and I loved to dance so we stood there for a while. More shots, more dancing and more shots. After a while the alcohol was doing it's thing and I was getting a little wasted. Noah and me walked over to the bar to order some more and as we waited for our order he said. 'By the way. Sorry to make you wait Ren, I needed to go into the forest. There was a call of an animal attack. Two hikers were brutally attacked. It took longer than I expected.'

'What?' I mumbled trying to sober up a little.

'Yeah, a real tragedy. They were probably already dead before they were attacked. But their bodies were drained of all the blood. Really weird don't you think?'

'Where did it happen?' I asked as I felt how all the blood flushed from my face.

'Near Whitewatercreek' Noah shrugged.

I quickly glanced over to my watch. 'Shit, Noah I'm sorry I need to go. Thank you for tonight I had fun.'

Noah raised his eyebrows surprised by the sudden turn of attitude. 'Yeah, okay. Do you want me to take you home?'

'No, I'm fine. Thanks.' I smiled and then quickly grabbed my bag and coat and hurried outside. There was nobody outside and I took a few breaths trying to sober up. Could this animal attack be grandpa? I needed to check it out. This was the first lead in weeks, I needed to get there. I fumbled in my bag but I couldn't find my keys. I frowned and dug even deeper in my bag. They needed to be here.

'Are you looking for these?" An o so familiar voice said from behind me. I suppressed the urge to scream really hard. I took another deep breath and turned around.

'give me my keys.' I hissed as I walked over to him.

'No.' He lowered his hand and put the keys in his pocket. 'You are intoxicated. I can't let you drive like this.'

Shit he was right and we both knew it. If it hadn't been for the information Noah just gave me I would have gotten a cab. But I couldn't ask a taxi driver to drop me off somewhere deep in the woods.

'Why are you even here?' I mumbled and folded my arms. 'Are you following me?'

'Well no. Embry got a promotion at work so we wanted to celebrate with a beer.' He said with a stern face.  
Oh god I felt so stupid.

'Right,' I said disgruntled 'Now can I have my keys please?'

'I already told you. No.'

'Fine whatever.' I mumbled and grabbed my phone. I would call someone to come pick me up. Best was not to call mum or dad now. I would call uncle Emmet, he wouldn't be that mad that I was drunk. As I pressed on the button I noticed my phone wasn't responding. Crap. It was empty. I felt another urge to scream but I didn't. Instead I put the phone back and turned around.

'Where are you going?' Jacob asked me.

'Home.' I answered as I walked away from him. In a steady pace I walked over the main road. I would take some time to get home, but it was all I could do. Five minutes later it started to rain. I grimaced, my clothes were completely soaked within minutes. I heard a car pull up next to me and I looked over my shoulder to see who it was.

Of course it was him.

He stopped and stepped out of the car. 'Get in the car Renesmee.'

His tone was angry and he grabbed my arm. 'No, I want you to leave me alone.' I yelled at him as I pulled my arm back.

'I will, I will get you home safe but I need you to get in the car.' He said seriously as the rain poured over us.

'No.' I said stubbornly.

'Get in the fucking car Renesmee.' He yelled furiously.

I grunted. 'Why don't you just leave me alone.' I responded but he wasn't having it.

'I can't let you walk through these woods with Delilah still on the loose.' He shouted back.

'I'm going to whitewater creek.' I informed him.

He grimaced and for a second I thought he was going to explode with anger. His body was shaking and he was quite intimidating like this. He was almost scaring me, but I wasn't scared that easily.

'Is there anything I can say to change your mind?' He then pleaded.

'No.'

'Then I'll bring you and then I will take you home.' He hissed and gestured to the car. Reluctantly I walked over to the car and stepped in. We drove there in silence. He parked the car and we still had to hike for a few more minutes.

I focused in the trail ahead, since I was a little unsteady on my feet. Jacob was walking behind me, guarding me. I was soaked, cold and drunk but I needed to investigate this lead. I needed to find my grandfather. When I climbed up a hill my foot slipped and I tumbled backwards. Jacob caught me but slipped as well and we rolled down. When we finally came to a stop Jacob was lying on top of me. The full moon illuminated his face and I could see his dark brown eyes drilling into mine. His breathing was rapid and his body warmth was a welcome comfort.

'Are you okay?' his warm breath tickled over my face, his face was just inches from mine.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I mumbled. He stood up and offered me a hand to help me stand up. I refused it and crawled up. When I was standing on me feet I noticed a warm sensation on my arm. The cuts on my arm were open and blood welled up from the wounds. Jacob noticed it too, he probably smelled it and gave me a concerned look.

'Are you okay?' He asked again and I nodded. I didn't hear it at the time, but I could feel a presence. I can't really explain it. I could just feel it around us somewhere. My eyes went over the dark trees but I couldn't see anything. Jacob felt it too and scanned the woods as well.

The next second I was pinned against a wall and two bloody red eyes were staring into mine.

'Grandpa.' I whispered. He was probably drawn to me by the blood. My heartbeat was racing as I stared into those red eyes. Jacob phased into a wolf and let out a low growl warning him to not hurt me.

'Renesmee,' Charlie whispered. It was weird seeing him like this, grandpa had been one of the few human family member I had. Someone who I could relate to, but now he was a vampire he looked so different.

He sniffed up the sweet scent of my blood and I could see his pupils dilate.

'I need you to let this go. I do not want to be found. Do you understand.' He said as he shrugged me with to much strength. He was hurting me.

'No grandpa, we can help you.' I whispered trying to ignore the pain he was causing me.

'No Renesmee. You don't understand. I have this terrible curse. You can't be around me, it's going to infect you if I stay to long. I need you to promise me that you'll tell Bella that she needs to let this go.'

'What are you talking about? I don't understand!' I screamed. But then I felt a tingling on my skin. It was as a thick warm liquid was covering me. I never felt something like this before, It was like my skin was slowly absorbing it and I felt a burning rage wash over me.

'I need you to promise me that you'll tell Bella.' Charlie whispered.

'No, Fuck you. Do you have any idea how much trouble we went through to find you.' I screamed. This wasn't fair, I had been through so much to find me and now he didn't want to be found? No this wasn't fair. He needed to see my mother.

'It's already affecting you. I need to go. Tell you mother.' He said and when with a flash he was gone. When he left the burning rage didn't leave with him. Instead it grew stronger and stronger and I screamed.

'Renesmee I am going to take you home.' Jacob who phased back said to me.

'Can you just shut up for a second?' I growled. I needed to think. What was Charlie talking about? What was infecting me? What kind of curse?

'Excuse me?' Jacob said while he put on a extra pair of jeans that he brought.

'Oh did I stutter? I said: can you just shut up for a second?'

'Don't talk to me like that!' Jacob hissed as he closed in on me.

'Do you have any idea where I'm going through right now?' I hissed back.

'No, do you have any idea where I am going through right now?' He hissed back.

'No I don't because you don't want to talk to me, the only you care about is fucking me.' I screamed back. I gave in to the burning rage now. It didn't mattered anyway now. It just needed to get out.

'Is that really what you think of me?' It seemed that Jacob was giving in to the same rage now.

'Well isn't it the truth?'

He closed in on me and cornered me. With my back pressed against a tree he leaned in. 'You have no idea.'

With his body pressed against mine I couldn't move. I hated it when he did that. Teasing me like this, he wanted to be true to his wife and all, why was he challenging me like that. The burning rage slowly eased, but now it made place for something else.

'You have no idea how much I want to be with you.' Jacob whispered with a raw voice. 'But I can't. I'm married and we are expecting a baby.' His hot breath tickled my neck and I shuddered. I couldn't think straight anymore. My mind was clouded and my instinct took over.

Jacob's did as well. He slowly pressed his warm lips on mine and my body reacted. Within seconds we were undressing each other. A minute later we were on the muddy ground, Jacob's warm hands were all over my body and I moaned giving in to the sensation. He laid on top of me and we took it a step further. As his warm body melted in mine I whispered in his ear 'Whatever happens don't stop.'

And then I sunk my fangs in his neck.

'What just happened?' Jacob asked me as he pressed his hand against his neck.

'I have no idea.' I said as I slid into my jeans. My mind was clear now and the thick warm layer of rage, lust and hunger was gone. 'It was like every feeling I tried to suppress came out at the same time.'

'I had the same. It was like a primal urge that I needed to fulfil. I couldn't fight it.' Jacob mumbled while he awkwardly shot into his jeans.

' I.. Do you think this had something to do with Charlie?' I asked him. I didn't had the energy to be angry anymore. I felt tired and empty.

'You mean his 'curse?' Jacob shrugged. 'It could be some kind of vampire gift.'

'Yeah, I suppose.' I said and deep in thought I finished getting dressed. I caught Jacob's eye and I decided we needed to clear the air. Make some rules.

'I think we need to talk.' I said.

'Agreed.' Jacob said. But before I could say something I heard my name from behind me. When I turned around I was eye in eye with my father and mother.

'You called my parents?'

* * *

Don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 14

RPOV

'DAD PLEASE' I pleaded as I stepped out of the car. 'Can you just please let it go?'

'No, Renesmee I can't. I am truly disappointed in you. What is going on with you? You are lying, drinking and misbehaving. This is not the girl I know.' He gritted his teeth. 'You are acting very irresponsible.'

Seeing my openmouthed expression, he furrowed his brow and I knew there was more to come, but I went first: 'Dad, come on. Give me a break. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm an adult and I am perfectly able to make my own decisions.' I mumbled.

'Well apparently not!' My mother interfered. 'You might think you're all grown up, but Renesmee you are not. Actions speak louder than words, and today you showed that you can't be responsible enough to live on your own.'

'Really?' I folded my arms. I was furious with them and I knew they felt likewise about me. I knew it was stupid and irresponsible to move here, to Forks, without them knowing. But what I did with Jacob was my choice. I was a condescending adult and I needed to make my own decisions, even if they were mistakes. It was my life and I needed them to stop making those decisions for me.

'Renesmee go to your room. We need to talk with Jasper and Carlisle.' My father's expression was an agitated one. He knew what I was thinking but he choose not to address it.

'No, I can help' I refused. I had been there, I was the one who talked to Charlie. This was my investigation in the first place, they couldn't shut me out now that I was so close. 'We don't need your help, I already saw what happened. You don't need to inform us anymore. I have all the information I need.' I didn't knew what gotten into my father, but I never ever seen him so upset before. My mother shot me a saying look but I choose to ignore it.

'Dad, come on. I know I messed up, but I want to help. I need to help.'

'What you need to do is go to your room.' He replied as he once again shot me an annoyed look. His golden eyes were dark and his fangs were out. He was really irritated and he almost scared me. Almost. But my pride and stubbornness got the better of me and I folded my arms and glared back.

'If you won't let me help I'll go to the station and do some research there.' I said as I grabbed Carlisle's carkeys. Within a second my father was right in front of me and grabbed the keys out of my hand.

'No you are not. You Renesmee Carly Cullen are grounded.'

In full agony I stared at him. My father never grounded me before. My mother laid her hand on his and pulled him away.

'Renesmee, give us a few seconds.' She whispered and pulled Edward with her. They were having a heated discussion, but it was too soft and too fast for me to follow. Sometimes I hated the fact that I wasn't a full vampire, I lacked the skills and to truly contribute to this family. When there was a threat I always got shipped away because I wasn't strong enough. I was the youngest so there was always someone who knew better. I knew they loved me, but I wanted to make myself useful for once. That's why I moved here to Forks, trying to figure out what happened to Charlie Joining the force made me believe I could mean something, that I could do some good. It seemed that both those things were taken from me after tonight.

5 Days later

Angered I stared at the paper in my shaking hands. It was from my school, informing me that they received the letter of resignation and that they would unsubscribe me as soon as possible. I never sent that letter, but I figured my father and mother were behind this. By coincidence I found the letter on my fathers desk, while I was looking for my charger. Since it was addressed to me, I decided I would open it. I knew what this meant. My father expected me to come with them to Alaska when everything was wrapped up. I bit my lip as I tossed the letter in the trashcan. I was grounded and now it seemed like I would lose the rest of my freedom as well. It was best if I confronted them immediately with this matter, because I didn't feel like moving to Alaska. I was done with them smothering me. I wanted them, no I needed them to take me seriously.

My phone rang and irritated I picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Renesmee, it's Lydia. I'm so sorry to bother you are you busy right now?' I heard a fragile voice from the other side of the line. I frowned and checked the number on the display.

'No, it's okay. How are you Lydia?' I asked as I tried to temper my anger and did my best to make my voice sound kind. I had no idea how she got my number. Did someone at the station gave it to her?

'Well, actually I want to ask you a favor…' She said hesitantly.

'Okay, what's up?'

'I was wondering if you wanted to talk to Anthony. With everything that happened he is so angered all the time. The events and changes are really taking it's toll on him. I can't get through to him. I was wondering if you are maybe willing to talk to him?'

'Yeah, of course. Do you have any plans tonight otherwise I'll drop by.' I said kindly.

'No tonight would be perfect. Thank you so much.' I could hear the relieve in her voice. We said our goodbyes and I grabbed my coat. Even though I was grounded there was no one around to check on me. They were all hunting and tracking down Charlie. They wanted to find him as soon as possible so we could leave Forks forever.

Even though there was nobody around they took all the car keys with them. That meant I would have to hike there and that was quite the walk. But whatever, it wasn't like I had anything to do here. Thank god it wasn't raining. I took my headphones out and had a relaxing walk to Lydia's house. When I rang the door she immediately opened it.

'Renesmee, thank you so much for coming.' She said as she pulled me into a hug. I smiled at her and took my coat off. Lydia looked much better than the last time.

'So where is he?'

'Upstairs,' Lydia sighted 'He's distancing himself from me.'

'Okay.' I said and walked up the stairs. I knocked on his door a few times but he didn't open.

'Anthony?' I said as I opened it. He was sitting on his bed playing with a Nintendo 3DS. 'I said go away..' He mumbled but then he noticed I wasn't his mom. 'Renesmee.' He called out and jumped from the bed. He ran towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

'Hi there. I'm here to see how you are doing.' I gave him a kind smile.

'Did mom call you because I got into a fight at school?' He said with a questioning look in his eyes.

'No, she didn't tell me that. But why did you get into a fight? You know we don't talk with our fists.'

'They were bullying me. I had to.' He shrugged his shoulders. I took his hand and we sat down on the bed together. 'Anthony, I know this is hard to understand. But bullying is a form of insecurity.'

'It is?' He asked me surprised.

'Yeah, don't let them get to you. You are better than that. I know you are.'

He nodded his head. 'It is very tiring to be the only man in the house.'

'I can imagine.' I grinned 'But you are doing a great job. But I need you to be kind to your mother. You are the only thing she has right now. Can you do that for me?'

'I think so.' He shrugged.

'Good, and if you ever want to talk to someone you can always call me. I'll always be there for you'

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

 **JPOV – 3 days later**

I opened the can of Redbull and took a sip. I was postponing again. I had so much to do, but all I could do was think about her. The absence of her was tearing my guts out. My body was betraying me by thinking about her constantly. Her skin, her smell, her touch. It was driving me fucking crazy. Mind kept wondering back to that night in the woods, how beautiful she looked when she stubbornly walked through the rain. And what happened after that, our bodies painted in a moonlit sweat glow. It was spontaneous perfection every time I was with her, mixed with frustration, lust, longing, but still perfection. I glanced over to the clock, it was already 8 and I really needed to get home. These last few days I was avoiding Jane as much as I could, burying myself in work and patrols. Inside of me there was a small fraction of hope that told me it would get better when Charlie was found and Renesmee would be far away. It was better to have had a good thing and lost it then to never had it right?

No it wasn't I decided when I took another sip of my Redbull. I was lying to myself, but I had an obligation. I needed to step up and take care of my family. And Renesmee had been in my thoughts long enough. It was time to go home, so I stood up, closed the station and stepped in my car. I was going to try to mend my broken family. I needed to. Jane was still awake when I arrived home. She was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, she called in sick for a few days. And after everything that happened who could blame her?

'Hi,' She nodded her head. Her hand absentmindedly rubbing over her stomach.

'Hi,' I whispered back as I walked towards her. 'How are you feeling?'

She gave me an all saying look. When you hold a grudge, you want someone's sorrow to reflect your level of hurt. But those two rarely met, because we were both hurting in another way. She was struggling with betrayal and I was struggling with the hatred for myself. Finding a new part of myself, and losing it at the same time. The worst wounds, the deadliest of them aren't the ones people see on the outside. They're the ones that make us bleed internally.

'I didn't picture it like this, I never expected this. That you wouldn't love me anymore…' She said coldly as she took a sip of her tea. 'I can be hurt, I can deal with hurt. But only by people whom I respect and you Jacob, lost all of my respect the night you slept with her.' Harsh words but oh so true.

'I know,' I sighted.

'So how do we proceed from here?'

'I do not know…' I said honestly. 'I don't want to lose you, and I know that I will need to work very hard to earn your trust again. I betrayed you, I betrayed our wedding vows and I'm terribly sorry for that. I never meant to hurt you, I always meant to keep you safe. To keep you far from the supernatural world and all the struggles that come with it. It feels like my world is crumbling in my hands and I'm so sorry I have dragged you into this.'

She nodded. 'I was taking a bath this afternoon, my back hurt and the warm water was so soothing. As I laid there I wondered if I was able to hold myself under water for so long that the water would float into my lungs. The thought scared me but felt so relieving and soothing at the same time.' Her voice was monotone, like she told me the latest news.

'Jane…' I whispered while my heart was breaking.

'I tried, but I couldn't. Somewhere deep inside me I didn't want to. I want to see our child, hold it and love it. I don't want to give up Jacob… Even after everything I still love you. I have always loved you and yes you hurt me. But you are still the father of my child, our child - a part of you and me that's growing inside of me…'

'I'm so sorry.. for all of it.' I whispered again and reached out for her hand. She let me take it and when our eyes met hers started to water. Really slowly I pulled her in my arms where she broke down. I held her, let her cry for as long as she needed to. I stroke her hairs and caressed her back until she fell asleep in my arms. What have I done? I thought to myself as I stared at the wall. I was a terrible person, I've hurt my loving wife so much to the point where she thought about drowning herself. That scared me, but I couldn't blame her. There were so many things that happened in these few weeks, so many things a normal human being would never have to deal with. But my poor Jane had to and it was all my fault. Carefully I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to bed. I tucked her in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

As I stepped into the bathroom to brush my teeth my phone started to buzz. Agitated I took it from my pocket and hit answer. 'Hello?' I growled into the phone agitated.

'Jacob…' I heard her voice from the other side, there was a rush of adrenaline that shot through my body because I heard, just by that one word, that something was wrong.

'What is wrong?' I whispered as I quickly closed the bathroom door. This was so wrong, so complete and utterly wrong… But hearing her voice after all those days felt so blissful. Instantly my body longed for her presence. My heart started racing.

'I need your help,' She muttered. 'Please.'

'Can't you call Seth?' I offered, hoping she wouldn't complicate things and accept my proposition. That would been the easiest way, I needed to create distance between us. I haven't talked to her in eight days and I was doing okay so far, not good but okay. But now that I heard her voice my body betrayed me again. I longed for her…

'Jacob, please I need YOUR help. I don't have anyone else to call. Please, I'm begging you…' Her voice was panicked and she sounded like she was at the edge of tears. She was my fucking imprint, she was like a drug to me, and I could never say no to her. Especially when she was in trouble. I would give my life for her if she asked me to. I opened the door and watched my wife's steady breathing .'Okay, I'll be there in 10.'

It was strange that she texted me to meet at the address of Lydia and Barry. For a second I wondered if it was a trap, if the Cullens or maybe Delilah were involved. But when I found her sitting on the bench in front of their house, just her and no one else. There was light burning inside but there seemed no movement. When she saw my car arriving she quickly wiped her face, she had been crying. My brain tried so hard to understand what was going on, but it couldn't. This whole situation was just too weird. Why of all places did she want to meet here?

'Thank you for coming, I know it must have been hard..' She whispered as she walked towards me. 'What's going on?' I asked as my eyes wandered over her. Her clothes were stained with a dark liquid. Was that blood? The smell cringed in my nose, and I was certain it was indeed blood. I grabbed her by the shoulders and inspected her quickly. She wasn't hurt, it wasn't her blood.

'What is going on Renesmee?!' I hissed at her while my eyes scanned the perimeter.

'Do you trust me?' She asked me with an unsteady voice. I furrowed my brow as I released her. 'You better start talking, right now.' I hissed as I took a step backwards.

'I need you to trust me.' She whispered really softly, 'Please Jacob. I don't have anyone else to help me. Please.'

'Yes, I trust you.' I replied and it was the truth. I trusted her with my life. She nodded gratefully and turned around to go inside. Carefully and on my guard I followed her. When we opened the front door I smelled more blood, but somehow it didn't come as a surprise. Her tiny gesture stood still before me and I could see she was shaking a little bit. Her eyes searched for mine, and our eyes met for just a second. Then she opened the door to the living room and stepped inside. The whole living room was trashed, but in the center of it all there was Lydia. Her cold and still body laid lifeless, her clothes stained with dark dried up blood. Her eyes were closed, but her face forever in a terrified expression. My eyes went from Lydia to Renesmee who was staring at Lydia with a tortured expression on her face.

'What happened Renesmee?' I hissed. 'You owe me an explanation, please tell me this wasn't you..'

'No, it wasn't.' She whispered. 'I didn't do this, but Jacob this is our fault. Can't you see that? Delilah hates us, she will do anything in her power to make our lives as miserable as possible.'

I hurried to her side and grabbed her shoulders. 'Renesmee, this isn't your fault. You had nothing to do with this, do you hear me?'

'I led her here… I presume she followed me a few days ago when I came to visit here. So yes, it is my fault.'

'No, you can't say that.'

She ignored my comment and gestured upstairs. 'There is more…'

With a heavy heart I followed her upstairs. I already knew what was coming.. Anthony. As she opened the door of his room I saw his lifeless body on the bed. He laid there in a stain of crimson, like a little angel that was called back too soon. I lowered my eyes as I tried to control my anger. I would find Delilah and I would kill her, I needed to kill her soon to keep everyone in Forks safe.

'I need your help to dispose of the body.' Renesmee said as she turned around. 'I need a headstart.'

For a second my brain just stopped working. I heard what she said but I couldn't find a logical explanation for why she would say that. We were two cops and she asked my help to dispose of the body? This couldn't be real, this had to be a bad dream. I wanted to say something, but all I could do was stare at her with big eyes.

'You heard me right,' She shrugged 'I need your help to dispose of the body.'

'I don't understand' I muttered.

'Anthony isn't dead,' She took a deep breath 'He is in transition… And I'm going to take him far away from here.'


End file.
